


The Inheritance

by vixro98



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I tried my best to be in line with what would be the best Nomura-styled plot, I tried to include a little bit of everyone in everything!, Im bad at shipping, In which the story continues with foretellers, Kairi fights, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Sunday updates, Wednesday updates, and lore, and that kind of thing, first fanfic, goes all the way to the end, grand plot, involves foretellers, just fights, like the IDEAL plot, lots of references, personal plot, so not a lot of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixro98/pseuds/vixro98
Summary: It's been twenty days since the fated battle, but not everyone has come home yet. Roxas, Kairi, and Riku set off to find what they've lost, only to start a chain of events involving foretellers, ancient keyblades, and a mysterious black box. Slowly, the pieces line together as a greater threat looms overhead.May your heart be your guiding key.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about this story before I saw the secret ending. While I did consider including that ending, in the end, I chose not to. I don’t think I would have done those worlds justice without straying too much away from the main plot. And I wasn’t entirely too sure how I could tie them in to begin with. Therefore, I have elected to leave them out.
> 
> In that same vein, I could have very easily included Disney worlds as settings or locations to visit between big events. They would have made for some great buffers, adding length and fill. But I am not a full-time writer and this is a fanfiction, not a video game. So while I do adore all the Disney world integration and agree that they can very much flesh out the plot, I have chosen to ignore them for this endeavor. I’m here to tell a story, not make a game. 
> 
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoy my plot of what is essentially my proposed version of Kingdom Hearts 4. Or in true Nomura style, Kingdom Hearts 3.5. Or maybe 3.6? Who knows.
> 
> Let’s begin.

            It’s been twenty days since the last battle. Twenty days since the seven guardians of light clashed with the thirteen vessels of darkness. Twenty days since he had regained a body. Twenty days since Xehanort was finally defeated. And twenty days since _he_ disappeared.

            Roxas sat perched over the clock tower, sea-salt in hand. He’s been out here every day without fail. At first, everyone came with him. Axel and Xion on his right and left. The twilight gang taking the remaining space. Even Saïx, no Isa, would make an appearance. Roxas’ blood would still boil at the sight of him, but he’s learned to move on.

            But today, it was just Roxas.

            Things were returning to normal. Isa and Axel had decided to move back to Radiant Garden. Leon, Yuffie, and the whole restoration gang welcomed the two with open arms. Tifa even jokingly made a remark about the bright red hair reminding her of an old friend. Someone named Reno? Cloud was still missing.

            Xion was spending more time with Naminé as of late. Both girls had long accepted their fate to remerge with their respective somebodies. But now, that they had a second chance at life, they weren’t quite sure yet what to do with it. Of all places, the two have taken refuge in Traverse Town. To them, it was both the “closest” and “farthest” place from _him_.

            As for Hayner, Pence, and Olette? They had school. “Homework won’t wait!” Olette declared. And in-between the jobs and random postings, they had to deal with becoming adults and learning to live past their childhoods.

            And so, Roxas sat on the clock tower alone. 

            But Roxas didn’t mind. The others still made time for sea-salt ice cream when they could, and that was what mattered. As long as they kept him in their hearts, he was content. Besides, Roxas was more envious of them than not. They all had something to do. Something to look forward to.

            But Roxas? Roxas just felt a gaping hole in his chest.

            “This is indeed unprecedented.” Ansem the Wise had said. “For a nobody to continue its existence outside of their original person is unheard of. That alone is a miracle. But given now that the original person is no longer with us, I cannot imagine the toll it could leave on the nobody. After all, they are undeniably linked.”

            Roxas gently placed a hand over his chest. He had his own heart, that was for sure. And by all means, it was functioning as it should: processing emotions and all. But there was something _missing._ Roxas wasn’t sure what, but he knew that there was something wrong.

            _Do you feel Sora?_

Riku had once asked him. Roxas wasn’t too sure now.

            “Hi!” A cheery voice suddenly jolted him out of his thoughts.

            “Whoa!” Roxas jumped, splashing droplets of his melting ice cream. “Gimme a break, Kairi!”

            Kairi opened with a big smile, all tooth and grin. Roxas remembered the first time he saw that smile: back on the Destiny Islands long ago. The setting sun shimmered against her auburn hair. Her blue eyes glimmering in the view.

            “I knew I would find you here.” She took a seat besides Roxas, who awkwardly glanced down at his hands.

            “Sorry.” He said, waving up his half-eaten treat. “I only brought one.”

            Kairi didn’t seem to notice. Instead, she was looking ahead at the sunset.

            “This is where we first met, isn’t it?” Roxas blinked. Oh, yeah. When he had fallen off the clock tower in the datascape version of Twilight Town. That seemed so long ago now.

            “Yeah.” He said, looking ahead. “You thought I was Sora.”

            At the mention of his name, the smile on Kairi’s face faded away. Roxas flustered.

            “I mean,” _Crap_. _Wrong memory._ “The sunset is really beautiful, huh? Did you know it’s colored red because red travels the furthest?”

            _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

            But Kairi gently shook her head, her auburn hair floating in the breeze.

            “It’s okay.” She said. “It’s actually why I came here today.”

            “Huh?”

            Kairi looked up at Roxas. Her bright blue eyes shining like the sun hitting the ocean rays. There was so much color in them. Color and heart. And determination.

            “I’m going after him.” She explained, her tone serious. “Riku and I decided. We’re going to travel to every world we can, and we’re going to find him.”

            Roxas felt his jaw unhinge. A new realization dawned on him. He always knew Kairi held a special place in Sora’s heart. He never really understood why . . . until just now.

            “Oh.” He said, unassumingly. And then, in a more astonished tone. “OH! Then that means–”

            “We have a gummi ship ready.” Kairi’s eyes sparkled. “The King personally lent it to us. It’s only Riku and me right now, but I know we’re going to need more help. So I wanted to ask you, Roxas, do you want to come with us?”

            Roxas paused, a second too long.

            “I–”

            Kairi shook her head.

            “You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” She flustered. “You are your own person now, so you can do whatever you want! It’s up to you, really! I mean, there is no reason for you to come if you don’t want to. We just–”

            But then Roxas grabbed hold of Kairi’s hand, effectively refocusing her attention back on him. He had this snarky grin on his face. And at the sight of it, Kairi couldn’t help but find herself swamped in emotions of regret and joy. His face was the spitting image of Sora.

            “Of course!” He said. “When do we leave?”

            Kairi smiled, a gentle smile.

            “Whenever you’re ready.” She said.

 

* * *

 

            Xion hasn’t been able to summon a keyblade since that fated day.

            Of course, she wouldn’t dare tell Axel or Roxas. They didn’t need to know. It would just be one more thing for them to worry about. And if Roxas knew, it would be round two of Roxas and his stick. Xion chuckled at the memory. That was so long. Besides, she thought, they didn’t need keyblades anymore, right? The worlds were at peace. But the feeling still nagged at Xion.

            The only person who knew about it was Naminé.

            “It’s because he’s not here.” She said in her gentle voice.

            “What do you mean?”

            Naminé hummed, thinking of the best way to explain this.

            “Well.” She put her hands together. “You were created from Sora’s memories, right? And once you returned those memories, you ceased to exist. But somehow, you came back.”

            “But how?” Xion’s memories of her time with Xemnas were hazy at best. Naminé shook her head.

            “I don’t really know how, but I think it has to do with the bonds you formed.” Naminé smiled. “I think you were formed from memories, not just from Sora, but from everyone around you. Axel, Roxas, and me. You came back because we all wanted to see you again.”

            Xion smiled.

            “You think?” But her eyes traced back down to her hands. They clenched empty air. “That still doesn’t explain why I can’t summon the keyblade.”

            Naminé frowned. She looked away.

            “Ansem said.” She slowly began. “Ansem said that we’re nobodies who somehow grew our own hearts. And maybe, our hearts aren’t meant to use the keyblade. Sora was the connection. Because of him, you were able to use the keyblade. But now he’s gone. And my powers, too.”

            “Your powers?” Naminé slowly nodded.

            “I can’t see the chains anymore.” She explained. “The chains that tied Sora with the hearts of others. They all disappeared for me once he left.”

            Xion frowned.

            “Does that mean you can’t control memories anymore?”

            “I guess not.” She sighed, but then pulled up a smile. “But that means I’m not a witch anymore, right?”

            Xion, unable to find it in herself to resist, smiled back.

            “You’re right.” She looked forward, eyes sparkling bright. “It just means we’re not tied down anymore. We’re our own people now. We can do whatever we want.”

            Naminé nodded back, firm in the resolution.

            “We can go to all the places we want to go. And see all the people we want to see.” She looked up. The night sky of Traverse Town sparkled bright.

            “Yeah.” Xion agreed, looking up as well. “Right, Sora?”

 

* * *

 

 

             The magic that held the Land of Departure frozen in time for a decade in place was perfect. And so when Aqua, Terra, and Ven returned, everything was exactly as they had left it. Nothing was out of place. But as for Master Eraqus’s study? Well, it was far from being called a library. When Aqua unlocked the hall, she was met with a full curtain of dust.

            “You would think,” Terra struggled with lifting up a handful of boxes. “Our master would have been a bit more organized with all this.”

            Aside from the dust of the room, the space was a magnificent library. Complete with huge windows that overlooked the front courtyard and filled with literal wall-to-ceiling bookshelves, the library held up a sense of grandeur and ancient knowledge. The shelves were neatly crammed with all sorts of books: large, small, printed, and handwritten. Even more books and boxes of books covered the floor.

            And it was all one big mess.

            Aqua sighed. “It’s the collective knowledge of generations of keyblade masters.” Aqua surmised. “I imagine this is not _just_ our master’s doing.”

            She blew off the dust on a book. It had been left out on the center desk. And had it not been written in some bygone ancient language, Aqua would have most likely taken a keen interest to it.

            “Still.” Terra huffed, moving aside another bookshelf. They were designed on spinning wheels, but the gears were old and had not been moved in a long time. “All this accumulated knowledge and the master didn’t think to tell us?”

            Aqua frowned.

            “I imagine he would have eventually.” She said, walking towards a ladder that reached up to the ceiling. “Once we were all masters.”

            “I suppose.” Terra said. Aqua climbed up the ladder, looking for the slot where the book had originally belonged. “Feels only like yesterday, doesn’t it?”

            “Hm.” Aqua nodded. For Terra and Ven, it might have been yesterday. But Aqua would not easily forget a decade of darkness. She still shivered when night came upon the land.

            “Hello?”

            Aqua turned back towards the door to spot the tips of bright silver hair over the bookshelves. Immediately, her eyes went wide and she leapt down the ladder.

            “Riku!” She called, dropping the book, which conveniently landed atop Terra’s head.

            “Ow!” He exclaimed, wheezing as a cloud of dust overtook him.

            “When did you get here?” She asked, a tinge of embarrassment in her voice. “We didn’t hear you come in.”

            “A couple minutes ago.” Riku said, looking around. “Is this a library?” He asked.

            “Of sorts.” Terra admitted. “How have you been doing?”

            “Okay.” Riku shrugged. “Where’s Ventus?”

            At the mention of his name, Aqua frowned.

            “Sleeping.” She answered. Riku’s eyes went wide at the answer, but Aqua was quick to wave aside the assumption. “No! Just sleeping! He still has his heart.”

            “Oh.” Riku let out a breath of relief. “Is it because of the dream eater?”

            _Chirithy_. That was what Ven had called it. Aqua didn’t know they had a name, but the cat-like being matched the description of some of the old texts. They were designed to be protectors and companions for keyblade wielders. Spirits of good, not nightmares.

            “Yes.” Aqua said. “He called it an old friend.”

            She’s heard the stories from the King and others. How Riku had become a dream eater himself for Sora. And even before that, how Riku had helped stop Xemnas’ plans to open Kingdom Hearts. The little boy she first met had grown up so much since.

            “So what brings you here?” Aqua asked. “Some training, perhaps?”

            Riku shook his head.

            “No, I came here to tell you something else.”

            The way he said it was awfully serious. Terra glanced over at Aqua.

            “What is it?” He asked, concern at the tips of his voice.

            “It’s Sora.” Riku said. “We’re going after Sora.”

            The name immediately sparked frowns on Aqua and Terra’s face. The two glanced at each other, unsure what exactly to say. _No? Remember what Master Yen Sid said? They shouldn’t chase after? The power of waking is to–_

            “I know it’s dangerous.” Riku cut before the adults could say anything more. “But it’s what Kairi and I have decided to do. We don’t know when we’ll be back. We don’t even know where we’re going. But our hearts have decided. We’re going to try and find Sora. No, we will find Sora.”

            Riku’s eyes flashed their signature turquoise blue. It reminded Aqua and Terra of that small boy they had once met on the beach. Back then, his eyes were filled with excitement and curiosity. It held unbridled joy for the future. Now? These were the same eyes, brimming with excitement for unexplored worlds, but cupped with a newfound goal.

            _To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends!_

            “Very well.” Terra spoke up first. “I see that your heart is made up.”

            Aqua, though displeased, knew it was true.

            “Is there anything we can do to help?” She asking, putting a hand on his shoulder. She realized then that Riku was taller than her. He had truly grown.

            Riku shook his head.

            “I don’t know.” He said, truthfully. “But if you do find something, anything, please let us know. Anything about the power of waking or Kingdom Hearts, let us know.”

            “Of course.”

            Then more quietly. “And don’t tell Ventus.” Riku whispered. “I don’t want him to keep blaming himself.”

            Aqua and Terra’s lips knotted together. The power of waking. That was what Sora had used to save Ventus. And it was that same power he abused that lost him. Of course, Ventus blamed himself for it. “You could have gone on with six guardians of lights.” He demanded. “Sora could still be here if not for me.”

            “We won’t.” Aqua promised.

            Riku nodded. He looked up at Terra and got a swift nod from the man.

            “May your heart be your guiding key.” He said. “And come home safe.”

            “We will.” Riku nodded. “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

             Riku, being the only one who actually knew how, piloted the gummi ship. Roxas put up an argument that he knew as well, thanks to Sora’s memories, but Donald reminded everyone just how terrible of a pilot Sora was. And so, Riku was put on the helm.

            Kairi’s took the co-pilot seat, a new addition by Chip and Dale. They had originally added it in with the intent that Sora and Donald would stop fighting over the singular pilot seat, but it worked well for Riku and Kairi. Riku controlled the ship; Kairi navigated.

            Leaving Roxas awkwardly seated in the back.

            Ever since they had left Disney Castle, the ride had been deathly quiet, like a spell had been cast over them all. Roxas twiddled his thumbs. He tried to nap, but found the seat too uncomfortable for that. He counted his supply of potions and ethers, and then recounted them backwards to fill the time. Eventually, he couldn’t take it.

            “Where to?” He finally asked, breaking the silence.

            “The Keyblade Graveyard.” Riku quickly answered, as if he had been waiting for the question to be asked. “And then Scala ad Caelum.”

            Roxas wasn’t sure why, but Riku still held some sort of grudge against Roxas. I mean, yeah, it was sort of Roxas’ fault that Riku’s left wrist was all messed up. And yeah, Roxas held his own grudge against him from that one fight where Riku nearly choked him to death. But still! That was all in the past, right?

            “It’s the last place Sora was.” Kairi added in. “We thought it would be a good to start our search there.”

            Roxas nodded, but that wasn’t the actual last place Sora had been.

            “Kairi.” He bluntly asked. “Do you remember anything from before coming back to Destiny Islands?”

            At his question, Riku looked back with a dirty glare, one that cut through Roxas’ heart. The message was clear: _don’t bring up anything sensitive_. Normally, Roxas would agree. But whether it was the fact he wanted to get back at Riku or that it was pertinent information to share or some combination of both, Roxas wasn’t sure.

            “Um, not really.” Kairi gently answered. “It was just very dark.”

            Roxas didn’t push it further.

            Besides, they were here.

 

* * *

 

 

            The graveyard was exactly the same as they had left it. While the name “graveyard” was a fitting description, Roxas thought of it more as a deserted wasteland. The keyblades left behind were the only marks of a bygone generation, yes, but that had been so long ago. All they were now were a bunch of leftover metal sticks: useless and old.

            The dust swirled around his eyes.

            “And we’re back.” Roxas mumbled.

            It seemed like ages ago that the fated fight happened here. But at the same time, it could have happened yesterday. It was the same sticky wind that chalked up the same dusty storm. It was the same brown dirt that the seekers of dark had faded away into to. And it was right here where Roxas had come back . . . and where _he_ had disappeared.

            They walked forward in silence.

            “Anything different?” Roxas asked, still not quite sure what exactly he was looking for. The ruins and walls Master Xehanort had summoned were still standing in place, though it looked like were slowly fading back into dust. 

            “What’s this?” Kairi pointed to an orb that hung in the corner of one such corridor. It was a floating ball of pinkish-purple light, decorated with strange black spikes.

            “It’s a gate.” Riku explained. “Takes us to another world.”

            “Do you think it’s to Scala ad Caelum?” Kairi wondered. Riku nodded.

            “Most likely.”

            “How does it work?” Roxas asked, reaching out.

            “Wait, don’t–!”

            Too late. Roxas felt a rush of wind as he was pulled through the gate. He shut his eyes as the space warped around him. This was nothing like a corridor of darkness. This one made his stomach twirl. But eventually, the air went still. Roxas reopened his eyes and was met with blinding light.

            The last time he had been here, this world was dark, wrapped in blackness with the only light stretching from an ominous moon. Now, the place was lit by stunning skies. It was the brightest shades of blue and the clearest of whites. The world itself was still in ruins, left behind from the final battle. But even past all the rubble and debris, Roxas could tell this had once been a beautiful place. The surrounding a dazzling sight.

            The only problem was that it was eerily quiet.

            “Nobody’s home, I guess.” He mumbled.

            “Roxas!” There was a ring from the gate behind and Kairi stumbled out after, followed shortly by Riku. She gasped at the sight as well. “Amazing.” She mumbled.

            Riku snarled.

            “Don’t ever do that again.” He said. Roxas smirked.

            “Whatever you say, keyblade master.”

            The crew of three slowly made their way through the island. That was the weird thing. All around them were these islands, separated by a good distance, but each one of them was the same. Like every single one was in the same disastrous ruin as the one they had landed one. It almost felt like they were walking through a maze of mirrors. Identical yet apart.

            “One sky. One destiny.” Kairi mumbled, gripping her chest.

            “Something wrong?” Riku asked. Kairi shook her head.

            “This place.” She quietly said. “It’s strange. I feel like I’ve been here before, but I don’t remember when.”

            Riku put his hand over his own chest.

            “Me too.” He admitted. “I had that same feeling when I first came here.”

            They both looked back at Roxas, who was casually lagging behind them, waiting for a response. The nobody shrugged.

            “Beats me.” He said. “It’s just another world, isn’t it?”

            “ _Just another world?”_

            At the sound of the fourth voice, keyblades immediately flashed into hand. Riku with Dawn Breaker. Kairi and Destiny’s Embrace. Roxas’ dual wield of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas spotted him first.

            “Xigbar?”

            Perched at the top of one building was none other than the Freeshooter. He looked the same as when they last saw him . . . and that was out of place. Riku recalled watching the man fall over the edge with a sly smile on his face, but of course, that wouldn’t mean he was gone. Riku should’ve known better than that.

            “Braig?” Riku looked back to see Kairi, eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

            “You know him?” Roxas asked.

            “Yeah.” She nodded. “Back from Radiant Garden.” _From before she came to the islands._

            Xigbar laughed.

            “Braig? Xigbar? Those are just labels. That’s all names are, kids. Labels for bodies.” He smirked. “I go by Luxu now.”

            _Luxu?_

            “What are you doing here?” Riku bluntly asked, swinging his keyblade out threateningly.

            “Me? I could be asking you three the same.”

            “We’re looking for Sora!” Kairi abruptly answered.

            “Sora?” Luxu shook his head. “He’s gone princess. Lost in the abyss.”

            Slowly, Luxu picked himself up, and as he lifted himself up, the three got a good look at what was in his hand. All of them gasped at the sight of the ghastly black keyblade, their skin going cold and pale. The blade’s burning blue eye stared past their souls.

            “Where did you get that?” Roxas asked.

            “Oh? This?” Luxu spun the blade forward. “Finally got it back from the old coot. It took a while, but it’s back in the right hands. After all, it was mine to begin with.”

            “Lies.” Roxas countered. “You don’t know how to use a keyblade.”

            “Oh.” A sickly smiled appeared. “ _But I do_.”

            The ground suddenly shook, and without warning, the blue skies fell away to a cloud of purple haze. There was a clap of thunder, and Riku was able to react just in time to block a straight shot from Luxu. Their keyblade met and sparks flew.

            “Roxas!” Riku yelled, swinging his keyblade out to force Luxu back. “Take Kairi and get out of here!”

            Roxas didn’t need Riku telling him twice. Without missing a beat, he dismissed Oblivion and grabbed Kairi’s free hand. Kairi saw Riku cast a messy thunder spell before being forced to block another strike from Luxu’s keyblade.

            “Wait, Riku!”

            “Come on!” Roxas cried, dragging Kairi back.

            But the two didn’t get far. The gate at the bottom of town was surrounded in pitch darkness, and out of black came a horde of heartless: shadows, water cores, and neoshadows. Roxas stopped and looked back for another path, only to notice they had been surrounded.

            “I guess we’re fighting our way out of here.” He growled. “Can you fight?”

            To answer, a shadow heartless leaped out, but it was swiftly cut down by Kairi’s keyblade. She crouched low, bracing for the fight.

            “Yes!” Roxas nodded, comforted by the fact that he wouldn’t have to cover for them both. The heartless charged.

            If there was one thing Roxas knew how to do well, it was cutting down the heartless. He danced through the blackness, slicing through the shadows and burning past everything else. His keyblades moved far too fast, and the heartless were far too slow. One breath and five heartless were down. One swing and another three.

            Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas spotted Kairi. And he had to double-check that it was Kairi, because it looked like Sora. The way she swung her keyblade, double-handed wide shots, and the way she moved from one heartless to the next, knocking them into oblivion. It was a spitting image of Sora.

            The two could have kept going, cutting down the shadows, but not forever. There was a break in the swarm, but there was no end. Kairi looked back up the stairs.

            “Riku!” She cried.

            At the sound of his name, Riku glanced back.

            “Nu-uh.” Luxu caught the hesitation, hooking his keyblade under. “Can’t look away from the fight now, can you?”

            Riku took the blow straight on, knocking him back down a flight of stairs. _Since when was Xigbar this strong?_ Riku recovered midflight and cast back a barrage of dark flames, but Luxu cut through them like they were nothing. Luxu then followed up with a heavy hit. Riku barely had a chance to block; the force of the blow driving him down to the ground hard.

            “Riku!” Roxas and Kairi both cried, racing back up the stairs towards him.

            “Dammit.” The keyblade master mumbled, feeling his shoulder out of place. The pain was temporary as a renewing light of green washed over him. Kairi’s keyblade glowed with the magic. Roxas stood in front of the two, bracing for the worse.

            “What do we do?” Kairi asked, worry creeping at the edge of her voice.

            “We take him on.” Roxas declared, blades brandished and at the ready. But Riku shook his head.

            “No, we have to get out.” He said. “He’s too strong.”

            “It’s Xigbar!” Roxas whined. “We beat him before. We can do it again!”

            “No!” Riku’s words shook the earth. And then more quietly. “I can’t lose you here.”

            Kairi bent down.

            “We can beat him together.” She whispered, but the confidence wasn’t there to back it. “We just have to–”

            Kairi was cut off by the sharp screech of closing metal. Roxas rushed forward to meet it. The black keyblade sparking off the clean metal of Oathkeeper. Roxas huffed. The strength behind the keyblade was immense.

            But then his foot slipped. Oathkeeper disappeared. Roxas braced for the worse.

            “NO!” Kairi reached out.

            By all means, that should have been the end.

            But then there was a light. A flash. _Hope_.

            “What the–”

            A windstorm of light, even more brilliant than Roxas’ own magic, took over the arena. Suddenly, the darkness around them seemed to fade away. A figure appeared in front of them. A girl, but her face was hidden behind a hood and covered over by a mask. Her arms were outstretched, wrapped forth in miraculous light.

            “Luxu.” The figure called.

            “Ava.” Luxu sneered, recognizing the intruder, but then he smiled. “Seems like we’re finally on the same page, aren’t we?”

            “Perhaps for your book.”

            Kairi looked up. “Ava?” But there was no time to receive a response.

            “You must leave!” The figure suddenly said, swinging a hand back. A burst of wind followed. “Find the others! The foretellers! You must inherit their blades and stop him before it’s too late! Unlock the box! Hurry!”

            “Wait–!”

            But the gust of wind was strong. Too strong. Riku, Kairi, and Roxas were caught up in the gale without choice, sending them back the way they had come. Straight through the gate and out of the world. The last thing they saw was the dance of a million lights and the sneering face of Luxu. The blue eye gaze of the black keyblade still looking past their souls.

            _May your heart be your guiding key._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those with sharper eyes, yes, I renamed Riku’s keyblade. Nothing wrong with “Braveheart.” I just think it’s such a missed opportunity to NOT call his new keyblade “Dawn Breaker.” You have Soul Eater to Way to the Dawn to . . . Braveheart? Where did that come from? Bravery (while important and all) isn’t even Riku’s defining characteristic! He’s a character about marking your own path, never giving up, pushing through, resilience, and redemption. You should’ve called it “New Heart” if anything. For purposes of my entertainment, I will be calling Riku’s keyblade “Dawn Breaker” until otherwise noted. Thank you for attending my TED talk. 
> 
> On another note, some people pointed out that Roxas technically wouldn’t be able to wield his keyblades if Xion and Namine lost their powers. But . . . I’m going to ignore that fact. Boo me. I used to be all for that whole two-keyblade-two-hearts theory, but KH3 kind of threw it out the window with that one particular fight. Maybe I’ll think of a better reason later, but for the plot, Xion has no keyblade and Roxas still has both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouraging comments. I've been making good headway on my buffer, so I think I'll post two chapters today! Typically, I write a chapter, read through it once for any errors, and then call it complete. My goal is to finish the story, not make it perfect. Therefore, please excuse any grammar, pacing, or other technical issues. And enjoy!

            “What. Was. That.”

            The group was back in the gummi ship, which was now floating precariously over the Keyblade Graveyard. Roxas sat in the pilot seat. He wasn’t doing anything, besides keeping his hands over the wheel and a watchful eye forward, in case something came after them. Riku sat crouched in the back, while Kairi did her best to heal his injuries.

            “I don’t know.” Riku murmured. “But it isn’t good.”

            Roxas slouched low into his seat.

            “So what do we do?” He asked.

            Had it been Sora, he would probably have charged right back in. Riku and Kairi were his only impulse controls, literally. But this was Roxas. The last time he charged headfirst into anything was . . . all the time? From training to leaving the Organization to attempting to take on Xemnas alone. Roxas was a lot more like Sora than he was willing to admit.

            “Call Yen Sid?” Kairi suggested, but that only got a headshake from Riku.

            “No.” He said. “Call Aqua.”

            “Aqua?” Kairi didn’t follow. “Why Aqua?”

            “The keyblade Xigbar, no, Luxu had was Xehanort’s, right?” Kairi and Roxas nodded in agreement. “And Aqua’s master trained with Xehanort, right? Maybe Master Eraqus knew a thing or two about where the keyblade came from.”

            Roxas tilted his head in thought.

            “Yeah, but what about the whole foreteller thing. And who was that person? What did she say her name was? Anna? Ariel?”

            “Ava.” Kairi answered, clear and confident. “Her name was Ava.”

            The way Kairi said the name entailed a moment of silence. Riku glanced up to see his friend deep in thought, as if she was a little surprised herself with how sure the name came out from her mouth. In fact, she looked a bit scared. A palm on her chest. Riku frowned.

            Roxas broke the silence.

            “I’ll call Aqua.” He announced, pulling out his gummiphone.

            Roxas swiped through the handful of contacts, filtering past the other keyblade wielders, before hitting the one labeled MASTER AQUA. Roxas waited, watching the little phone dial icon ring. The buzzing was the only sound on the ship.

            “Hello?” The screen was dark.

            “Aqua?”

            “Ven! I mean, Roxas! Ah, sorry!” Aqua’s face came up to the screen She was blushing red. Roxas didn’t mind the occasional slip up, but Aqua always felt horrible for it. I mean, they did look _exactly_ the same. It wasn’t entirely her fault for mixing them up.

            “Ah, it’s okay.” Roxas laughed lightly, a hand scratching the back of his neck. “Is this a bad time?”

            “No! No!” There was the sound of falling piles of books, followed by a strangling yelp from Terra. Roxas could hear Aqua’s light steps move across the library. “We’re still cleaning. What did you want to tell me? Did you find something?”

            Roxas explained the situation and what had happened as best as he could. Riku and Kairi occasionally chimed in, like when Roxas claimed “Riku the keyblade master was defeated in five second flat and I had to save him.” Kairi laughed, but Riku only shouted threats from the back.

            “I see.” Aqua nodded. “So Braig is alive and now goes by Luxu. You met a mysterious woman named Ava who told you to find the foretellers. A black box. And something about an inheritance?”

            Roxas nodded.

            “Yeah.” He said, glad that most of his explanation got through. “We thought you might know something about it. Maybe something from Master Eraqus?”

            Aqua sadly shook her head.

            “No. He rarely spoke of Master Xehanort.” She mumbled. “But I can tell you that this isn’t good.”

            Roxas frowned.

            “Tell me about it.”

            “Where are you now?” Aqua asked, leaning in closer to the screen for a better look. “I hope everyone is alright.”

            “Riku’s the only one seriously hurt, but he should be fine in a bit.” Roxas answered. “Right now, we’re above the Graveyard. I think we’re going to Yen Sid’s tower next.”

            Roxas glanced back to see Kairi give him an affirmative nod.

            “Then we’ll meet you there.” Aqua said. “As soon as Ventus wakes up. We can talk again then.”

            Roxas nodded.

            “Sounds good. See you later, Aqua.”

            From the screen, Roxas watched Aqua give a little wave.

            She smiled. “Goodbye.” And the phone went black.

 

* * *

 

            Aqua stared a little longer at the gummiphone, half expecting the answers to show up on the black screen and half wishing that the call had never happened. If what Roxas told her was true, then this wasn’t just an ordinary set of problems. It was much bigger.

            “I wonder.” She mumbled, walking back towards Terra.

            “Something wrong?” He asked. She nodded.

            “It would seem our troubles are far from over.”

            Aqua explained the situation to Terra. With every word, Terra’s eyebrows creased further and further in together. By the end of it, he just had one heavy frown and basically a unibrow.

            “The foretellers.” He mumbled. “Are they the same ones the master once told us about?”

            “I think so, but those were stories set during the time of fairytales.” Aqua rubbed her chin in thought. “They can’t possibly still exist.”

            “Sure they can.” Terra leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over. “We’ve seen Xehanort travel across time. And you, me, and Ventus, all of us spent a whole decade without aging a day. How hard could it be for a few foretellers to do the same?”

            “Yes, but something about this feels wrong.” Aqua thought. “We’re talking about generations of waiting, not just a decade. And why now? Why us?”

            Terra shrugged.

            “Maybe something’s changed.” He mumbled. “Maybe because there’s more keyblade wielders than ever before.”

            Aqua contemplated the thought. Suddenly, she got up and started busily digging through the books around her.

            “What’s wrong?” Terra asked, a bit taken aback by the abrupt act.

            “The book.” Aqua said. “Master would read us the story from a book. If we can find that, then we might be able to get some clues about this whole ordeal.”

            Terra’s eyes sparkled. A little sigh of wistful affection left his lips. He forgot this. The reason Aqua was so admirable was not because of her skill or appearance; it was her raw dedication to help others. Her light shined bright.

            “Right.” Terra got up, digging through the next column of shelves. “It was a blue cover. . .”

 

* * *

  

            Radiant Garden has seen vast improvements since the time it fell into the realm of darkness. The Restoration Committee had worked hard to eliminate any and all traces of the heartless. An occasional shadow or two would pop up, but the town’s defense system would make quick work of them. The world was safe.

            Which meant its residents turned to more rudimentary restoration work, such as construction or cleanup. There was plenty of work to do, which left Axel and Isa busier than they would have liked. With Ansem and the researchers back in their labs and the gardens in full bloom, Axel felt like he had stepped back into his childhood.

            “Man, I’m pooped!” Axel stretched out his arm as he balanced across the stone walls of the center square. Isa walked casually beside him. “Who knew melding iron pipes together would be such a pain!”

            “It’s a shame really.” Isa said. “Had you been a proper keyblade master, perhaps you could have used fire magic instead of blowing up everything.”

            “Hey, I know how to use fire magic.”

            Isa chucked.

            “Yes to clean out the heartless. But to meld pipes? I’m afraid you lack the precision for that.”

            Axel grumbled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “It means you could use some more practice!”

            Axel and Isa looked up to see Yuffie, standing over them on the top of a roof. She had her characteristic headband and waved with her large shuriken weapon. With a grace befitting a ninja, Yuffie leaped down from the roof, landing in front of Axel and Isa.

            “And what are you doing out here?” Axel asked, hands up on his hips.

            “Patrolling!” Yuffie responded. “Gotta make sure the streets stay safe!”

            Isa rolled his eyes.

            “Really? Safe from what?” Axel asked.

            “ _Safe from me_.”

            The three looked back to see a figure walking towards them. Axel leaped at the sight of the black jacket and dark hood, an outfit he wished to never see again. Instantly, his keyblade, flashed into his hands. Isa and Yuffie braced as well for the worse.

            “Who are you!” She shouted.

            The figure laughed.

            “Someone from the dark.” He answered. “Or at least, that’s what it was.”

            Axel was running through the numbers in his head. They knew some of the organization members must have survived and continued on as somebodies. I mean, that was how Isa was with him now. But who was this? Xigbar? Marluxia?

            “The organization is gone!” Axel exclaimed. “You don’t have to fight anymore.”

            “Is it, really though? I was told that that was just the beginning.”

            Axel grinded his teeth together. He stepped forward to charge in.

            “What are you–?” But Axel was suddenly stopped by Isa, who calmly put his hand out in front of his friend. He shook his head.

            “Please.” Isa started. “To think I won’t recognize you with a hood over your head?”

            “Yeah?”

            Isa laughed.

            “No, I would know you from your banter alone . . . Demyx.”


	4. Chapter 4

           “How’d you know?” Demyx pulled off his hood, revealing that signature impish smile of his. “I tried a different voice and everything!”

            He was _trying_ to talk in a deeper voice earlier.

            Isa waved. “Do you take me for a fool?”

            Demyx shrugged. “Sometimes.” He admitted.

            Axel crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you even here for?” He asked. “The organization’s over. Go home.”

            Demyx sighed.

            “I told them they were sending the wrong guy.” He muttered before looking up, his lips pulled into a tight pout. “They told me find the keyblade wielder Axel.”

            Axel raised an eyebrow.

            “Huh? Who told you that?”

            Demyx ignored him.

            “They said I had to prove my inheritance . . . or something like that.” Demyx grinned. “I dunno, man. I just came out like they told me to. But we gotta fight now!”

            Axel and Isa shot each other a glance and then simultaneously broke out into laughter.

            “What?” Demyx shouted. “I mean it!”

            “Please.” Axel wiped off a tear from the laughter. “ _You_ take on both of _us_? You couldn’t even take on Roxas when he was still a zombie. There’s no way you can win.”

            “Are you sure about that?” Demyx smirked. “Then how about you take me on with _this_?”

            Demyx flexed out his hand. There was the sound of rushing water and then a flash of light. Axel’s jaw dropped. In Demyx’s hand was a blade version of his signature sitar: the body making up the hilt and the neck of the sitar matching for the blade. But that wasn’t what was important. What was important was the notch at the top and the keychain at the bottom.

            _A keyblade_.

            “Yuffie.” Axel ordered, his tone suddenly sharp and serious. “Get Leon.” Yuffie didn’t need to be told twice.

            “On it!” The ninja turned, running back towards the secret base.

            The air went tense. Demyx casually swung the keyblade around his hand, like it was an old guitar that he simply hadn’t played in a while.

            “Isa?” Axel glanced back.

            Isa was right beside him. He summoned his claymore forth, the Lunatic. Isa felt a surge of gratefulness then. It was thanks to the King’s lackeys that he had a weapon in hand. They had freely taught him how to use the same magic they used to store their own wands and shields. He said he wasn’t worthy enough, but in response, the others had called him an “honorary guardian of light.” How sweet.

            “You with me?” Axel asked, but he didn’t need to hear the answer.

            _Of course_.

            Isa charged in on Demyx’s right, forcing his claymore down with a tremendous amount of force. Axel charged in on Demyx’s right, his keyblade coated in burning flames. Demyx, however, caught them both. A shield of water stopping their hits.

            “Ohhhh. X-face and Axel against me?” Demyx smiled. “Against a _keyblade master_?”

            Axel grinded his teeth together. Whether Demyx’s claim of being a keyblade master was true or false, it didn’t really matter. The fact was that he had a keyblade was bad enough.

            A sudden stream of water shot out from below Isa’s feet, knocking him high up into the air.

            “Isa!” Axel cried.

            “Nu-uh!”

            Demyx swung wide, taking advantage of the distraction. Axel blocked, but orbs of water followed his blade, zooming past and exploding into his face.

            “Gah!”

            Demyx laughed.

            “Dance, water! Dance!”

            Isa recovered midair and landed on his feet, only to be surrounded by a crowd of water clones. Isa glowered before swinging his claymore in a wide circle, hitting as many of the clones as he could.

            Axel charged back in, leading with a flurry of fire spells. But water was stronger than fire. Demyx summoned up a curtain of waves, effectively blocking the blasts. “Keep to the beat!” he yelled as he summoned up a second wave with a swing of his keyblade, this one catching Axel full in the mouth. The keyblade wielder fell back, grimacing in pain.

            “Dammit.” He groaned.

            “You know.” Demyx started to say, slowly walking towards Axel. He had his keyblade casually perched across his neck. “They said we had to defeat the other keyblade wielders. Show who’s better and all.”

            Axel picked himself up. The fire across his blade had just about died out.

            “But you’re making this too easy, Axel!”

            Demyx swung his keyblade out, calling forth a second stream of water. Axel just barely held up his blade in time to block the blast, but it still sent him flying until his back met the brick wall behind. He swallowed some of the water and choked to catch his breath.

            “Why?” Axel sputtered. “What’s the point?”

            Again, Demyx shrugged.

            “They don’t tell me much.” Demyx explained. “They just said I have to fight other keyblade wielders and I have to win. Pretty simple, right?”

            “And who’s ‘they’?”

            “Oh, flower boy and the witch, of course!”

            Axel was about to ask another question, but Demyx raised his keyblade up high. Water gathered at the apex, forming into a large dense bubble of water. Had it been regular water, this wouldn’t be an issue. But Axel could see the magic crackling behind it. If he was hit by something like that, it would be over.

            “Any last words?” Demyx asked.

            There was a flash from behind. Axel smirked.

            “I already took a shower today.” He said. “Don’t need another one.”

            “Huh?”

            Like a sack of potatoes hitting a high-powered fan, Isa rammed his claymore hard into Demyx’s side, knocking both the spell and air out of him. His eyes were a burning white.

            “Nice, Isa!”

            Axel leaped forward, using the last of his strength to swing his keyblade. Demyx tried to block, but they had him caught in a stun lock. Axel swung fast, burning swipes, while Isa pummeled him in place. Until Demyx’s back hit the opposing wall.

            “Blew it again.”

            And with a thunderous roar, the two old friends finished the fight with one last hit, knocking poor Demyx out cold.

            The water receded. Demyx’s keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. Axel and Isa, panting from the fight, smiled at each other. They shared a high-five.

            “We still have it, don’t we?” Axel said, clutching his shoulder. Isa nodded.

            “We do.”

            “Axel! Isa!”

            Axel and Isa looked back to see Yuffie running towards them. Behind her was Leon, who was followed closely by Tifa and Aerith. At the sight of the bloody shoulder, Aerith quickly cast a curaga spell. The green light was a welcoming sight. After all, Aerith was always the best at healing magic.

            “What happened?” Leon asked, but he didn’t need an answer. His eyes drew down to the figure knocked out on the floor. The black coat alone was enough of an explanation.

            “You said the town’s defenses were impenetrable!” Tifa pointed out.

            Leon shook his head. “Not against the organization.”

            “He had a keyblade.” Isa explained. “And he wasn’t part of the organization.” Then more quietly. “At least not the ones I know of.”

            There was an awkward pause. Isa wasn’t always Isa after all. Leon cleared his throat.

            “Let’s take him to Ansem.” He ordered. “Keep him under chain until he wakes up.”

            “Then what?” Yuffie asked, poking the downed keyblade wielder. He grumbled in response. Something about strawberry tarts.

            “We call Sora.” Leon said out of habit. Everyone looked at him with a grimace. Awkwardly, the head of the Restoration Committee slowly slouched back in embarrassment. 

            “We call _Riku_.” Axel corrected, pulling out his gummiphone.

            “And all the other keyblade wielders.” Isa added. “If what Demyx claims is true, then they’re all in danger. We must warn them.”

            “You’re right.” He said, flipping through his contact. The most recent call was XION, so he hit that first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double chapter update because the word count would have been embarrassingly low otherwise.

            “We’ll be careful.” Xion answered before hanging up the phone, an unsettling feeling settling in her gut.

            “What could this mean?” Naminé whispered. Xion shook her head.

            “I don’t know.” She admitted. “But it can’t be good.”

            Traverse Town was a quiet place. Despite its close proximity to the realm of darkness, there hasn’t been any heartless sightings for the past year. Leon attributed it to the decline in population. There wouldn’t be any heartless if there weren’t any hearts to steal after all. And ever since Sora restored the worlds, Traverse Town has only seen people leave, not come. Xion and Naminé casually walked alongside the shops that lined the second district.

            “What should we do?” Naminé asked, hands wrapped together in pseudo-prayer.

            “We wait.” Xion shrugged. “Axel said the King will come get us.”

            “Yes, but what do we do _after_?” Xion frowned. She didn’t have an answer to that one.

            “Maybe Kairi would know.” She mumbled.

            Suddenly, they heard barking. That’s strange. The only dogs that lived in Traverse Town were the Dalmatians, but they had left a year ago and returned to their home world. Xion couldn’t recall seeing any dogs beforehand. They looked back.

            “Pluto?”

            The yellow dog was a welcome sight as it bounded towards them. Its droopy ears and big paws were so cute! Xion grinned. She hadn’t seen Pluto in such a long time! But the dog wasn’t here to play. As soon as he saw the two girls, he started yapping furiously, circling them and then biting into the ends of Xion’s skirt to drag her in the opposite direction.

            “What’s wrong?” Xion asked, confused by the dog’s erratic behavior. “Hey, Pluto!”

            “Maybe–” Naminé looked up just in time. “Xion!”

            Xion only saw the black figure in the distance closing in fast. Without a pause, she shoved Naminé behind her and put up a barrier spell.

            _What the_ –

            The figure had a keyblade in his hands. A relatively simple black-and-white weapon, its teeth in the shape of a spade. It bled into the barrier, releasing the magic in a shockwave. Xion skidded back. The figure leaped back, too. His hood fell off, and Xion’s eyes went wide.

            “Luxord?” Xion muttered. He smirked.

            “It’s good to see you again, _puppet_.”

            Luxord reeled back for another offensives slash. He moved fast, flashing in and out of sight. Xion dodge rolled to the side, calling up a blizzard spell along the way. In response, Luxord pulled back his strike, raising up his own personal barrier. His keyblade’s shape morphed from a spade to a diamond.

            “How?” Xion asked. “No. Why do you have a keyblade?”

            “A game could use some new thrills.” He answered. “A new set of cards, perhaps?”

            Luxord charged. Xion wasn’t entirely ready, but Naminé was. The white witch called up a second barrier spell, catching Luxord’s overhead strike in the full.

            “Not on my watch.” She whispered, her eyebrows creased in with determination.

            Xion took that chance to summon up a barrage of fire spells. In synch, Naminé released the barrier just as Xion fired her shots. The magic bombarded Luxord, its embers exploding right in his face and filling the air with smoke. Xion and Naminé slid back, panting.

            “Did we get him?” Xion asked.

_Of course not._

            Luxord stepped out of the smoke. His keyblade’s teeth flashed into the shape of a heart, and there was a radiant green light. The cure spell healed him of whatever wounds their magic had imparted. He smiled.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked, swinging his keyblade from one hand to the other. Again, the teeth changed form. This time into the shape of a clover. “Where’s your keyblade, _keyblade wielder?_ ”

            Xion bared her teeth. Her hand curled tight in a fist.

            “I don’t need it!” She shouted, calling up the element of thunder instead.

            Lightning flashed down from the sky, aiming true. But Luxord cast back his own spell. Xion watched with helpless eyes as her lightning was _paused_ midair by an advanced stop spell. Only Master Aqua could pull off magic like that. To use magic of that caliber . . . even if Xion did have a keyblade, could she–

            “Watch out!”

            Luxord came in for a hard downward strike. Out of instinct, Xion stretched her hand back, calling for a weapon. Any weapon. Anything.

            Except nothing ever came.

            “Xion!”

            Naminé rushed in at the last second, casting up reflect. Luxord’s blade clashed hard against the spell, sending up sparks. Naminé visibly looked shaken as she held up the magic. The energy was too great and the reflect broke, exploding in both directions.

            Luxord went flying back, hitting hard against a brick wall. Naminé and Xion fell from the top sidewalk to the fountain square below, landing hard on the cobblestone. Xion, blood rushing and adrenaline pumping, scrambled back up to her feet. But Naminé stopped her from doing anything more.

            “We need to run!” She cried. Naminé grabbed Xion’s hand. “Come on!”

            Xion cursed. _If only she a keyblade_. But she didn’t. Together, they dashed for the opposite direction with Pluto the dog yapping and leading ahead. Luxord pulled himself out of the rubble, casting another easy cure spell.

            “Look who’s on top of the game.” He smiled.

            Meanwhile, someone was watching from the rooftops . . .

 

* * *

 

            “Demyx?” Roxas exclaimed. “Seriously?”

            “Yeah,” Axel scratched the back of his neck. His red hair was slightly charred at the tips and matted down from the water. “And you wouldn’t believe it, but he had a _keyblade_.”

            “How?” Riku and Roxas asked in unison, which just made them glare at one other.

            Axel shrugged.

            “Beats me.” He said. “Guy just came in here demanding a fight, which was super weird to begin with. Isa and I did manage to take him down.”

            “Where is he now?” Riku asked.

            “In one of Ansem’s jail cells.” Axel answered. “Dilan and Aeleus have him under constant watch. We’re also keeping him under a sleep spell thanks to Aerith.”

            Riku nodded.

            “Were there any heartless? Nobodies?” Axel shook his head.

            “None.” Axel turned the camera of his gummiphone to show Cid working busily at the computer. “We haven’t detected anything outside of the ordinary. No heartless. No nobodies. Leon has everyone out on patrol, but there really has been nothing up.”

            “Weird.” Roxas mumbled.

            “How about you guys?” Axel switched the topic. “Didn’t think to see all three of you together. Something up?”

            Roxas glanced back at Kairi and Riku. They both shrugged.

            “Kind of.” He mumbled. “We’ll explain once we get to Radiant Garden.”

            “Sure.” Axel sighed. “Get here fast, though. I have a bad feeling about all this.”

            “Me too.” Roxas agreed.

            “Alright, see you soon then.”

            “Yeah.” And with that they hung up.

            Roxas slouched into his seat. Riku was back at the helm, and without being told, he turned the gummi ship 180 degrees.

            “We’re going to Radiant Garden.” He announced, not that anyone was going to argue.

            Kairi looked out the window, watching the stars whiz by.

            _Just what was going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super related, but did anyone else get annoyed by the fact that thunder magic is called thunder magic? Thunder is the sound; lightning is the actual destructive ray of electricity. But then again, “lightningara” and “lightningaga” sound pretty bad. On that note, if light magic was a static element in KH, how cool would “lightara” and “lightaga” sound? Some food for thought.


	6. Chapter 6

           “Yes, we’ll be at Radiant Garden right away.” Aqua finished the call with Axel. She looked back; her scared blue eyes meeting with Terra’s distressed ones.

            “I’ll get Ven.” He said, heading straight for his room. Aqua nodded.

            Aqua’s mind bumbled with different thoughts. _Foretellers were the original keyblade wielders. If they leave the castle, should they lock it up in case of intruders? How did a member of the organization get a keyblade? What was happening?_ Her head kept shooting questions as she filled her inventory with potions and ethers and everything else in between.

            She flashed her keyblade into her hand, checking that it was the right one. Aqua found herself doing that more often. Rainfell was a constant reassurance that she wasn’t in the realm of darkness anymore. It’s been ten years since she had her own keyblade back in her hands. The weapon felt at home in her palm.

            Aqua glanced out the window to see that the Master’s Defender was still there as well. They made sure it was always decorated with the brightest flowers, and their wayfinders were positioned to catch the sun’s ray so that light would continue to shine from afar. She smiled, recalling memories of her Master Eraqus. _If only she could be half the master he was._

            Suddenly, a frown crept up to her face.

            There was someone standing at the gate.

            “Who is it?” Terra asked as Aqua slowly opened the front door.

            “I don’t know.” She said. “But stay inside.” Except neither Ven nor Terra would do that.

            “Come on, Aqua.” Ven shrugged. “Maybe he’s just a visitor.”

            Given the recent string of events though, Aqua highly doubted that.

            “Hello.” Aqua began. “May I ask–”

            But Aqua was cut off by the sound of a keyblade summoned forth.  

            Immediately, Aqua and Terra stepped protectively in front of Ven. Their hands outstretched, ready to call forth their keyblades should they need it. The mysterious’ person keyblade was ancient. Aqua could tell that much. Its silver metal was engraved deep. Gold lining its width. But the most important characterization was the keychain. It had a gazing blue eye attached to it.

            “Who are you?” Terra called. The person lifted up his head.

            “I suppose a proper introduction would suffice.” The figure said, turning around. His face was hidden behind a deep mask, one that depicted a red-eyed unicorn. “My name is–”

            “Master Ira?”

            Terra and Aqua looked back, shocked to see that it was Ven who called the name.

            “Do you know him?” Terra asked.

            Ven nodded, but then hesitated and shook his head.

            “I think so?” He said. “Not too sure.”

            From his tone and figure, Aqua could tell Master Ira was a young man, not much older than she was. His entire body was hidden behind a white cloak, but even past that, it was obvious that there was great strength emanating from him. Both magical and physical.  

            The name rang a bell.

            “ _One of the Master's disciples who received a copy of the Book of Prophecies.”_ Master Eraqus explained, reading the story when Aqua was just a child. “ _He is a reliable Keyblade Master and leader of the Union Unicornis. The Master of Masters often makes fun of his serious nature.”_

To think that the stories were real.

            “Well, yes.” Master Ira bowed politely at the hip. “My name is Ira. I have come to this place because I hear there is a new keyblade master. What do you call the castle now?”

            “The Land of Departure.” Ventus answered. “And–”

            “Master Aqua.” Aqua interrupted, a hand in front to Ven. “My name is Master Aqua.”

            “Aqua?” Ven mumbled. Aqua looked at her friend, a smile on her lips.

            “I’ll take care of this.” She whispered, before looking back forward.

            “What is it that you came here for, Master Ira?” Aqua slowly walked down the stone steps. Her hand was still stretched back, ready to summon her keyblade at a moment’s notice.

            “Inheritors.” Master Ira began. “My comrades and I have finally been summoned back into the realm of light, only to be tasked with finding those worthy enough to claim our inheritance.”

            _Just like Roxas said._

            “And what would that inheritance be?” Aqua asked.

            “This.” Master Ira stretched up his arm, showcasing his keyblade. “We are to find those worthy enough to claim our keyblades as their own. I’ve come here seeking the newest keyblade master of this time. This land has always produced grand keyblade wielders, and it would only be reasonable to find a worthy inheritor here.”

            Aqua bit her lips. The air was turning thick, like a storm was brewing.

            “And what determines our worth?” She asked.

            “A battle.” Ira replied, pulling his blade back into both hands. “A test of hearts, perhaps.”

            Aqua understood.

            “So a challenge?”

            Ira nodded.

            “Indeed.”

            “Aqua, wait–” But Terra was ignored.

            “Fine.” Aqua said, waving her hand. “I, Master Aqua, accept your challenge.”

            Instantly, a flash of light screened across the courtyard and a barrier formed behind Aqua. It was the same one she had used to keep Sora and his friends out of her fight with Vanitas. The barrier wrapped around the keyblade masters like a dome. Ven and Terra rushed up to its edge.

            “Aqua!”

            “Aqua, don’t!”

            But Aqua wasn’t listening. Master Ira had his keyblade out in front, both hands on the hilt. One foot slightly pulled back, knees just barely bent. An image flashed into Aqua’s mind. That stance. It was the same stance Master Eraqus had used. Ira leaned forward.

            “Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone walk me through proper courtesy manners on AO3? Am I supposed to respond to comments? What should my tags look like? Are my notes out of place? What is good? What is right? On a different note, I love every single comment I get. Thank you so much for the support.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in game plan. Some timetables for other projects have been pushed up/back, and as a result, I need to get this fanfiction done before the end of March. Therefore, I will also be posting a chapter on Wednesday nights as well. Enjoy! Also, don’t be afraid to leave any constructive criticism.

            Kairi recognized the smell. It was the smell of freshly washed cobblestones mixed with stale rainwater and flower petals. It was the smell of metal pipes and steel beams and urban fare. The air was breezy here, but not at all like the wind of Destiny Islands filled with ocean salt and sun. The air here flowed with concerte gardens and freshwater scents. It was different from Hollow Bastion. For all intents and purposes, this was a new world. Not her home.

            “Welcome to Radiant Garden.”

            Roxas wasn’t as taken aback as Kairi was. After all, he had been here more often than her, though as another person. But even then, he and Axel had visited the town together, back when everyone was still settling down from the final battle. The place hasn’t changed much since then. They planted new flowers, though.

            “Long time no see, princess.” Leon and the rest were all there to meet them: Aerith, Yuffie, Axel, and Isa. Leon bowed low, hand outstretched in greeting. “It’s been a while.”

            “Please don’t call me that.” Kairi said, blushing.

            “Hey, Kairi!” Yuffie jumped in, cutting between Leon and Kairi. “How’ve you been?”

            Kairi chuckled. “Just fine.” She answered. “And the Garden looks great!”

            “Doesn’t it?” Yuffie smiled her biggest smile. “We’ve been working hard to make it look P-E-R-F-E-C-T! Even your buddies Axel and moody guy helped out!”

            “Moody guy?” Roxas asked.

            “He means Isa.” Axel answered, stabbing a finger back towards Isa. Isa shrugged. Everyone had seen him smile, yes, but his resting face was just one big frown. “Moody guy.”

            Isa grumbled something under his breath, but it was probably for the best that nobody heard him.

            “So what’s up?” Axel asked. “You guys all on some road trip without me?”

            Riku, Roxas, and Kairi nervously glanced at each other. Kairi’s eyes went down, and Roxas shrugged. Riku, being the keyblade master and unassigned leader of the group, spoke up.

            “We were looking for Sora.” He solemnly answered. “And ran into some trouble.”

            Riku explained what had happened back at the Keyblade Graveyard and Scala ad Caelum. He went into detail about Xigbar, who now goes by Luxu, and the whole deal with the so-called Inheritance. The mood amongst the group drained as the story went.

            “So even old Xiggy has a keyblade now.” Axel murmured. “That can’t be good.”

            “Is there anything we can do?” Aerith asked. Riku shook his head.

            “I don’t even know what we can do ourselves.”

            “Gosh.” Yuffie sighed. “If only we had _Sora_ around.”

            At the mention of the name, Kairi, Roxas, and Riku seemed to sink into the ground. Kairi, especially. Everyone else shot death glares in Yuffie’s direction. Especially Axel. Though, arguably, Isa’s death glare was the worse.

            “What? It’s true!” Yuffie exclaimed. She leaped up to Kairi’s side, bumping into her shoulder. “But hey, chin up! I know he’ll be back someday. The kid disappears for a year, shows back up, beats up all the bad guys, and then blam! That’s just how Sora rolls.”

            Kairi looked up, surprised to see a choral of nods and agreements. Even Leon smiled under his stiff face. Isa, too, though his was more like less-frown than an actual smile.

            “It’s true.” Aerith added. “As long as we remember Sora, he will always come back.”

            Kairi’s heart filled with hope.

            “Thank you, everyone.” She said, tears at the tip of her eyes. To think that Sora had this many people cheering him on. To think he had all these connections. That’s all he needs. A connection. “Thank you for never giving up.”

            “Well, of course.” Axel swung an arm over Kairi’s shoulders, a sly smile across his face. “We’d never give up on you or Sora. We’ll always cheer you on. Got it memorized?”

            Axel was right. All of these people would never give up on Sora. And that meant Kairi couldn’t either. She looked up, newfound confidence brimming in her eyes. “Yeah.”

            Roxas smiled from behind her. So did Riku. It was good to see Kairi’s smile.

            “As for official business,” Leon walked forward. “Ansem wants to talk.”

            “Ansem?” Leon nodded.

            “Demyx mentioned a few things during the interrogation. Most of it was useless, but one thing did stand out: _foretellers_. Ever heard of them?”

            Riku and Roxas shook their heads, but Kairi nodded.

            “That’s what Ava said.” She recalled. “She said to find the foretellers.”

            “Wait,” Axel suddenly butted in. “Did you say _Ava_?”

            Kairi wasn’t too sure why the name was so important. She hesitated before nodding. Axel glanced back at Isa, who for once, had an even heavier frown on his face.

            “There’s no way.” He mumbled.

            “There is.”

            Everyone looked up to see Ansem the Wise walk down the stairs towards the group with Ienzo right at his tail. Both looked to be doing just fine. At the sight of Ansem, Roxas’ blood boiled, but in lieu of the situation, he shoved down his anger. It came out as incoherent grumbling instead.

            “It’s good to see you again, princess.” Ansem smiled. “Riku. Roxas.”

            Riku at least gave a curt nod. Roxas just kept grumbling on the side.

            “So then that girl–” Axel asked.

            “Is most likely the same girl.” Ansem nodded. “Come with me.”

            Ansem turned, heading back towards his castle. There was an exchange of looks before the group followed after. Roxas, who was still mumbling a fair share of curse words, needed to be dragged along by Axel. Isa rolled his eyes at the sight.

            The group made their way up to Ansem’s study, all the way to the computer room. But Ansem went further, going down a separate flight of stairs. The path was winding; the halls turning darker with every descent. Until they came about one hallway that Roxas recognized as being eerily similar to the computer room under the mansion in Twilight Town. He didn’t think much of it, until they started passing by white sleeping pods, the same ones he had seen Donald, Goody, and Sora entrapped in.

            “How many of these cubicles do you have?” Axel asked.

            “Enough.” Ansem responded.

            The group eventually came to a stop in front of one pod. It didn’t look any different from the last few they had walked by. But then Ansem hit some buttons on a control panel below, wiping away the fog and revealing the face inside.

            Kairi, Riku, and Roxas all collectively gasped.

            “But how?” Riku stammered, recognizing the face.

            “Xehanort found her one day without memory and a strange heart.” Ansem explained. “Intrigued, we began to conduct experiments on her, but she proved to be unresponsive to most of our tests. When I called for the experiments to cease, I took the girl and placed her in this sleeping chamber. The intent was to release her once her memories could be amended; but as you all know, more pressing matters have forced me to abandon this place and the girl as well.”

            “But we saw her!” Roxas exclaimed. “Not even a day ago!”

            It’s true. The figure inside the pod had been awake and responsive at the Keyblade Graveyard when she blocked Luxu’s attacks and allowed them to escape. But here they were, coming face-to-face with the girl whose eyes were hidden behind a fox mask.

            Ansem shook his head.

            “I don’t quite understand how that would be possible. This girl has been here asleep. Perhaps you saw a projection? Her heart has proven to be strange and she may have more secrets to her identity than we can glean.”

            “Well, why don’t you just ask her?” Axel butted in. “Can’t you wake her up?”

            “We can.” Ansem sighed. “However, she is unstable. She rambles and cannot comprehend reality, it would seem. You should know this personally, Axel, having spoken to her before.”

            Everyone looked back at Axel, who flustered and crossed his arms across his chest.

            “Nah.” He claimed. “Just a couple words, really. I barely knew her! Ha-ha.”

            The laugher landed cold.

            “And yet you tried to find her again and again.” Ansem chuckled. “To think I wouldn’t have noticed the two of you breaking into my house just to meet a girl.”

            “Hey!” This time, everyone else laughed as Axel’s face went cherry tomato. “She was lonely, alright! She needed a friend. Right, Isa?”

            Isa shrugged.

            “More like _you_ wanted to be her friend.”

            Another round of laughs ensured. Even Ansem laughed, and he looked ten years younger when his face creased up into a smile.

            “But if what you claim is true.” Ansem said, hitting buttons on the control panel. “Then it may be time to awaken this foreteller.”

            “Foreteller?” Riku repeated. “She’s a foreteller?”

            Ansem nodded.

            “Indeed she is. If what my friend, the King, tells is true, she may be the most important foreteller of them all.”

            The capsule unlocked, spewing great amounts of clear steam in the process. Kairi watched with nervous eyes as the fog cleared. Roxas couldn’t help but feel a sense of déjà vu. This would be the second time he’s seen someone finally wake from a long slumber. His heart felt squashed in the moment.

            Ava stirred.

            “Gula!”

            Without warning, Ava suddenly leapt forward, stretching up towards something unseen. But the capsule was uneven, and she tripped, falling right into Roxas’ arms.

            “Master Ava?!” Everyone rushed to her aid, crowding in. Her breathing was uneven.

            Slowly, Ava looked up. Roxas’s deep blue eyes looked down.

            “Gula?” She asked. Roxas shook his head.

            “My name’s Roxas.” He answered.

            “Roxas.” She repeated. It took a second, but the name seemed to ring a bell. The events rushed back to her head. The mirage and the apparitions and . . . Luxu. Luxu was back.

            “Where is he?” She asked, frantically looking around. “Where is Luxu?”

            “Master Ava, you’re in–”

            “No!” Ava pushed herself up to her feet suddenly. “We must find him and–Agh!”

            Ava reached up for her head as a sharp pain cut through her body. At the same time, Ava crumbled to her knees. Again, everyone pressed in to help. Kairi got there first.

            And it was Kairi’s calm presence that seemed to suddenly put the foreteller at ease.

            “Master Ava?” She asked quietly. The foreteller looked up slowly. She raised a hand to brush against Kairi’s cheek, almost as if checking that she was real. Kairi realized that her hand was cold. Very cold.

            “Your . . . name?”

            “Kairi!” Kairi embarrassingly answered. Of course, she wouldn’t know her name. “My name is Kairi.”

            “Kairi.” Master Ava repeated. There was a nod. “Please.”

            Kairi looked towards Master Ava’s hand, which stretched wide. There was a flash of light and in its place was an ancient keyblade. Colored blue, cream, and pink, it was a blade of magic. Kairi could tell. A golden fox stood outlined above the hilt. A gazing blue eye hanging at the bottom.

            Slowly, Kairi took the keyblade from Master Ava’s hand. As soon as the handoff occurred, Ava began to glow. Her body shimmering as she began to fade away. A part of Kairi panicked. But the part that Kairi followed was her heart. And her heart told her to listen.

            “You must not let him win.” Master Ava said with more clarity and precision than before. “Find the box. Find my Master. You must show him there is more to this world than he has destined it for. Please.”

            Kairi nodded.

            “We will.” She said, confidence ringing.

            “Good.” Ava smiled. The light was her comfort. “And Gula. Gula is at the place you call Twilight Town. Tell him . . . Tell him I will be waiting for him.”

            Everyone glanced up at Roxas, as the request seemed to be directed at him. Roxas shrugged.

            “I will.” He said, not that he even knew who this Gula person was. “I’ll tell him.”

            “Thank you.” Her voice rang true. “Thank you for everything.”

            And with that, her body gave way, disappearing into a million sparkles of light. The light trailed up and disappeared. Kairi had seen those lights before. They were the same lights that Sora became when he first gave up his heart. Roxas had seen them before, too. When Xion died for his sake.

            There was a long moment of silence. Nobody was quite sure what had just happened. It was all so sudden. And yet, everyone knew exactly what had just happened.

            “Well.” Axel, of course, broke the silence. “That was–”

            But then there was an explosion and the whole room tipped into chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

            “Xion!”

            Naminé couldn’t do anything but watch as Xion was knocked aside like a ragdoll. Her barrier shattered into a million pieces as Luxord’s keyblade cut past it.

            But Xion landed on her feet. Without missing a beat, she retaliated with a triple firaga spell. It didn’t do much, though. Luxord blocked the first two and then deflected the last one back at Xion. Xion, already worn out, took the blast whole, knocking her to the ground.

            “You make this game too easy!”

            Xion pulled herself off the floor again, but how many more times would she be able to get up? Her left arm hung limply and there were far too many bruises and cuts across her body. But her eyes were sure. Those blue eyes, so bright, even when losing.

            “What’s wrong?” Luxord smirked. “Cat got your tongue?”

            Xion continued, trying her best to keep her distance. Magic was always performed best at an arm’s length away, but Luxord knew that. He might not have throwing cards to close the gap, but he had a keyblade. Twice, Xion was nicked by the edge of the sword. Thrice, she took a heavy blow.

            “Did you forget your cards, keyblade wielder?” He laughed.

            If only Xion had a keyblade, this wouldn’t be so bad. She leaped aside from another one of Luxord’s swings, trying to fight back with an aero spell. But the wind did nothing but rattle his clothes. She followed with a blizzard spell. Luxord beat away like a baseball player hitting a homerun.

            “Why?” Xion shouted. “Why are you doing this?”

            Luxord grinned.

            “To prove myself.” He muttered.

            The fighting kept on. Xion was only able to last as long as she did thanks to Naminé, who was hurriedly casting cure spells. But the two couldn’t keep up with Luxord’s constant physical strikes. Their magic was running out. Their strength fading. Until eventually, Xion was pushed to the ground. And she couldn’t get up.

            Luxord looked around.

            “This is it?” He asked the open arena. “This is what I have to do to prove myself?”

            Only eerie silence responded. Luxord’s eyes scanned the area. Nobody cheered. Nobody was there. Except Naminé. Hand over her chest, it looked like she was about to cry.

            “Well.” He began taking cold steps towards the white witch. “What this game needs are a few thrills.”

            Naminé stood her ground, but her knees shook. Her eyes wide with fear.

            “It’s a shame, really.” He said. Luxord raised his blade up high. “That you ever existed in the first place. Don’t you agree?”

            Naminé shut her eyes as Luxord’s keyblade swung down. She had no magic left in her to put a barrier or cast reflect. She didn’t have that much to begin with. She wouldn’t yell. She never called. After all, he was right. It was her destiny to never exist.

_Right?_

            But the strike never came.

            Naminé carefully opened her eyes to see Xion in front of her. Both arms up and hands outstretched, she put up a barrier in between herself and Luxord’s keyblade. Blood streamed down her nose from overexertion. The magic itself was weak, but it was Xion’s all.

            “You. Don’t. Hurt. My. Friend.”

            But there was no way Xion could keep this up. She would _die_ before the spell broke. The barrier was already cracking at the edges, giving way to Luxord’s keyblade. It was unbearably heavy, and Xion thought she heard something pop. Her shoulder hurt.

            “Xion, no!”

            “Naminé, run away!” Naminé shook her head. “You have to survive!”

            _Survive? What was the point of surviving if she was never meant to exist?_

            “Not without you!” Naminé cried, a bit surprised at the words that tumbled out of her mouth. “We’re in this together, remember? We have to both survive.”

            _And exist!_

            But at the rate Xion was at, she wouldn’t be existing for much longer. Luxord’s keyblade bore down and there wasn’t much time left before the barrier would give. Xion could feel her consciousness begin to slip . . .

            “ _Well done_.”

            Suddenly, Xion felt the weight lift off. Someone now stood between her barrier spell and Luxord’s keyblade. Luxord leaped back, stunned. Xion nearly collapsed, falling into Naminé arms. She was just grateful for the interlude. Her shoulder was _killing_ her.

            “A foreteller?” Luxord gasped.

            The foreteller in front of them was a tall man with broad shoulders and a menacing figure. His body was wrapped in brown shawls, his face hidden behind a bear’s mask. Xion’s vision was blotchy, but she noticed his keyblade. It was a broad weapon, harboring great power and strength to those who wielded it.

            “I’ve seen enough!” The foreteller announced in a loud, deep voice. “My name is Aced, and I will now choose my successor.”

            This made Luxord smile.

            “Of course, Master Aced.” He tilted down in a slight bow. “Choose away.”

            Xion closed her eyes. If this was all a test, then she had clearly lost. Her entire body ached, and if she had a choice, she would just stay like this all day: leaning against Naminé and eventually dozing off. She lost, but at the least, Naminé was safe. That’s what mattered.

            “Xion.” Naminé whispered. Xion shook her head.

            “It’s over.” She murmured. “I’m done.”

            Naminé nudged her forcefully.

            “No!” She hissed. “Look!”

            Xion slowly opened her eyes, surprised to see the foreteller standing right in front of her. He was down on one knee. His keyblade held backwards so that the hilt was offered up to her. Xion caught a glance of Luxord in the back. His jaw was unhinged in shock. But everything was too hazy. She listened to the foreteller.

            “ _In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be._ ”

            Xion blinked. She looked up.

            “Huh?”

            “Take it.” Aced said, pushing forward the hilt. “You’ve won it.”

            Xion’s tiny fingers wrapped around the hilt of the keyblade. It was entirely unlike the keyblades she was used to. It was much too large and nearly as long as she was, but it felt light. The blade seemed to practically float in her hand. And when she tested a small swing, she was surprised with how easily it responded, how fluid its motions were.

            Aced nodded in approval.

            “But why?” Xion asked, still not sure what exactly was happening, but her head was clearing up. Maybe the keyblade was helping?

            “The will to protect your friend over your own life. That is why I choose you.” Aced’s body began to glow bright. “Consider it my repentance.”

            “Repentance?”

            “I had a friend.” Aced recalled. “And I failed to protect him with my life, though that was my only duty. Do not make the same mistake as me.”

            Xion shook her head.

            “I won’t.” She promised. “I’ll always protect my friends.”

            “Good.” Aced nodded, the light growing brighter. “Always protect those you care for.”

            The foreteller smiled before suddenly disappearing into a million pieces of light, scattering like the stars above them. Xion watched as the lights faded away. Where had she seen this before? Oh, right. _Herself_. When Roxas had finally defeated her and she faded away back to Sora. But here she was now. And here with a keyblade, too.

            There was a moment of silence.

            _What had just happened?_

            “NOOOOO!”

            Luxord forced his hand, attacking with a preemptive strike. But Xion blocked it. She was surprised with how fast she moved, how easy it was to wield this new keyblade. Sure, it was an ill-match for her. But Xion didn’t care. A keyblade was a keyblade after all.

            And now she had one.

            “Take this!”

            Xion lunged forward, attacking with wide broad swings. She barely had to put in the effort to summon tremendous strength. Luxord’s keyblade shifted into a diamond shape. He cast up barriers and reflects because physically blocking alone was not enough. Xion cut through it all with unmatched force.

            “What strength!” Luxord exclaimed.

            He retaliated with a stop spell. Xion temporarily froze midair, her teeth still grinding together and the keyblade raised up high for a downward strike. Luxord took a breath, but that was a mistake. There was an ear-piercing screech and the stop spell shattered. Xion forced her keyblade back down, narrowly missing Luxord.

            “How?” He exclaimed. His answer was behind Xion. Naminé palm glowed blue as her magic worked in the air. “Damn!”

            Xion rolled up to her feet, spinning another slash diagonally across. Luxord blocked it with the blunt of his blade, but the force sent him flying in the opposite direction. He hit the wall hard, his breath jarred loose in the collision.

            Luxord intended to continue, but before he could do anything else, there was a keyblade at his throat. He followed the blade back to the so-called puppet and her friend, the witch. Their eyes were creased in and determined. There was no stopping these two. These _true keyblade wielders_.

            Luxord smirked.

            “Every good player knows when they’ve lost.” He said, dropping his keyblade, which disappeared into light before hitting the ground. “And I have lost.”

            There was a pause, as if waiting for a shift in the air. But when it became clear that Luxord had indeed forfeited, Xion and Naminé released their breaths, panting. They have been holding it this whole time. The girls glanced at each other. Dirty and hurt, but winners. They smiled at. Xion threw up a thumbs-up.

            “We did it.” Naminé said. Xion nodded.

            “We did.”

            From his hiding spot, Pluto came leaping out, barking up a storm in celebration. Xion and Naminé laughed at the dog’s joyous behavior. The noise let up the tense air. Even Luxord found himself smiling.

            But this was the end.

            “Now.” Xion turned back to Luxord, branding her keyblade out as a reminder and threat. “Mind telling us what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advertising tips? I'm a sucker for watching the hit and kudos count go up. Is this why writing fanfiction can be so addicting? That instant gratification is really nice.


	9. Chapter 9

            “An earthquake?” Roxas asked, running into the walls. Leon shook his head. His face pale.

            “Not again.” He muttered. It wasn’t too long ago since the last attack happened. The head of the restoration committee didn’t hesitate to summon his gunblade and race out the door. Yuffie and Aerith raced after him, their faces equally pale. Isa grimaced.

            “To think another attack would befall this place.” He grumbled. “Lea.”

            Axel glanced up at his friend, giving a firm headshake.

            “Right.” Axel summoned his keyblade. “Looks like we got work to do.”

            Riku helped Kairi up to her feet. Another explosion went off and the shaking only sent debris down on everyone’s head. But despite that, Kairi looked fine. Just shaken.

            “Ready?” Riku asked.

            Kairi looked down at the keyblade in her hand. It was powerful, she could tell. And while it did fit perfectly in the palm of her hand and felt light to her touch, it wasn’t her keyblade. Kairi dismissed the ancient weapon, and in its place, called up the Destiny’s Embrace. It was shorter and lacked the magical affinity that Ava’s keyblade possessed, but Kairi didn’t care. For all she cared, _this_ was her keyblade.

            Kairi nodded.

            “Let’s go.”

            Outside was a mess. Sentry and wyvern heartless populated the skies. The ground was covered in shadows and covered in soldier heartless. The air smelled heavy of smoke, its source the main town square.

            “Heartless!”

            Leon shot a fireball into an armored knight heartless, but it was quickly replaced by another two. Axel cut through as many as he could as well, but they just kept coming. The vermin were crawling up the walls and marching across rooftops.

            “You said the city defenses were impenetrable!” Tifa shouted. She roundhouse kicked a fat body heartless into oblivion. Leon would never admit, but he was glad she was here.

            “Not with this many!” Leon yelled back. _Just where were they all coming from?_

Indeed, there were far too many heartless for the city’s defenses to handle. They were going to need more than just guns and swords for this. They were going to need . . .

            “Riku!”

            Riku valorously leaped out, casting a thundaga spell along the way and blowing apart a or so dozen heartless. Behind him was Roxas and Kairi, who were, as Cid would say, “bombs” in their own way. Roxas spun and slashed through the black fog, whereas Kairi brute smashed away the heartless, digging her keyblade deep into their flesh.

            With the keyblade wielders, the heartless changed their focus. But that was the plan.

            “Keep them in the square!” Riku shouted. “Leon, evacuate the people to the castle!”

            A small part in Leon cringed at being given orders, but Riku was right. Squall gave a swift nod before relaying the order back.

            “To the bailey!” He shouted.

            Kairi had little to no experience fighting heartless in such a crowd. She was a little surprised actually. Surprised with how autonomous her body moved, cutting one heartless after the next. And the fog of black that erupted from every slain heartless wasn’t choking as much as it was blinding. After a while, all you could see was the black smog and the yellow eyes. Your keyblade felt warm against your palm, but the air around you was an icy cold.

            On the other hand, Roxas was familiar with such a feeling. It was like being in a dance where you knew all the moves and steps, but you were always dancing blind. After a while, you weren’t quite sure if you were dancing on your hands or your feet but you let the rhythm carry you anyway. Oathkeeper shined in such a field, whereas Oblivion almost melted away.

            Riku was a well-oiled machine. He’s been in more of these fights than he dared to count. His keyblade cut through with skill and precision. Not a single movement was wasted. The edge sharp. In the midst of it all though, Riku couldn’t help but recall the last time he was surrounded in so much darkness. The last time, Sora had been there to–

            “Riku, look out!”

            Riku barely lifted his keyblade in time to block the heavy strike from . . . another keyblade? This one was made of pink metal and decorated with spiked vines. Petals danced around it and left a serene grace in the air. But there was poison, too. Riku followed the blade up to its owner and gasped.

            “Did you miss me?” Marluxia asked.

            Riku didn’t have to answer. Roxas answered for him.

            “MARLUXIA!” He shouted before taking air for his throat. Roxas swung wide, two keyblades too many. The graceful assassin leaped back. He landed on his feet like petals floating poetically to the ground.

            “Hello, Roxas.” Marluxia calmly answered, ice in his voice. “I see you’re well.”

            Marluxia was the same as they had last seen him. His clothing was refreshed: some dashes of pink mixed in with the typical black. But otherwise he was the same. He was still poised with that same irksome smile. Still leaned his shoulders back in that egotistical manner.

            “What the hell are you doing here?” Roxas snarled.

            “Visiting.” He answered. “Is that not allowed? One keyblade wielder to another?”

            Marluxia spun his keyblade up onto his shoulder. Like his old scythe, his keyblade was long, tipped with a razor sharp edge. It sparkled with magic.

            “Did you bring the heartless?” Riku asked, swinging out Dawn Breaker threateningly.

            “I only invited them in.” Marluxia cackled. “They came in themselves.”

            “Damn, you!”

            Roxas leaped in. Marluxia kept up a smile as he swung his keyblade out wide, catching both of Roxas’ full on. Usually, nothing could block two keyblades straight on. Especially when both keyblades were Roxas’ keyblades. But Marluxia swung out his wrist, and Roxas felt the air rush out of him as he was sent flying in the opposite direction.

            “Roxas!” Kairi yelled, running after him. But a sudden bolt of lightning cut in front of her, melting into the asphalt below. She looked up towards where the spell had been cast from, only to be met with high-pitched laughter.

            “It would be a shame,” Larxene sneered. “If I didn’t get a part in this show as well!”

            Roxas shook off the dust from his head, and his jaw fell at the sight of the savage nymph. At this time, Roxas might as well accept the fact that _everyone_ has a keyblade. But it’s so unfair! He thought Sora and himself were the only ones who could use two keyblades at a time. So why the heck does Larxene have _four_?

            “Hello, princess.” She smirked, leaping down from the rooftop.

            Larxene’s keyblades were small and shaped like long knives rather than actual swords. She held one in each hand, but two more drifted nearby, kept afloat by electricity. The yellow blades danced with minds of their own, crackling with power. Kairi’s eyebrows knitted together as she bent low to a fighting stance.

            “Kairi.” She insisted. This only made Larxene laugh.

            “And I’m Larxene.” She smiled a crooked grin. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

            Meanwhile, Riku had charged in, taking on Marluxia alone. Given though, Riku _was_ a master. And his fighting showed it. Marluxia was forced on the defensive, spinning his keyblade-scythe to block rather than attack. Riku forced out a heavy blow, shoving Marluxia further back.

            “Ha!” Marluxia retaliated with a swing of his keyblade, spawning ethereal blades that cut forward. Riku blocked the first few. However, one went astray, finding a path towards a bystander: a little boy who closed his eyes and braced for the worse.

            “Damn!” Riku shadow-teleported as fast as he could, landing in the path between the attack and the boy. But he didn’t have enough time to set up a proper barrier. The ethereal blade exploded into the wide of his sword, sending up smoke.

            And the smoke gave Marluxia the perfect advantage.  
            “Sink into the darkness!”

            A pool of black appeared below Riku’s feet, sending up shoots of thorny pain. Riku managed to leap aside only after taking conclusive damage. He didn’t dare look down. The blood from the thorn cuts soaked into his socks.

            Roxas jumped back into the fray, hoping to take Larxene on unnoticed from behind. But Larxene’s two other blades spun back around her, blocking off Roxas’ preemptive strike. Kairi kept up the offensive from the front and Roxas on the back, but Larxene’s speed allowed her to block both at the same time, spinning back and forth almost as if there were two versions of her at once. Her keyblades exchanging between her hands faster than the eye could follow.

            “This is fun!” She laughed.

            But Kairi and Roxas weren’t entirely focused on just Larxene. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw the burning building behind and watched Axel and Isa hurriedly evacuate the inhabitants. Riku, too, was distracted. The boy from before was hurt and couldn’t move. Riku kept glancing back, wondering if there was a chance for him to take him to somewhere safe.

            “Nu-uh!” Larxene wiggled her fingers as she released another bolt of lightning. Neither Roxas nor Kairi were ready for it, and they took the blow on full, sending waves of pain through their body.

            “The heart of a hero, huh?” Marluxia whispered, suddenly warping in dangerously close to Riku. Riku cursed. _When did he let down his guard?_ Marluxia shoved the end of his scythe deep into Riku’s stomach, knocking the air out of him. Riku crumbled to the ground.

            “Not much of a keyblade wielder, are they?”

            Marluxia and Larxene raised their keyblades to deal a heavy blow.

            “ _It’s too bad_ –”

            Suddenly, everything came to a stop. From the smoke in the air to the flutter of wind, everything just froze in place. Riku instantly recognized the magic: high-tier stop magic, the kind that only Master Yen Sid knew how to cast. The spell held for two breaths, giving everyone a chance to glance at each other in silence. And then the magic receded back to its castor, right at the center of the square. The fighting had all but stopped, filling the scene with an eerie silence. Even the heartless had disappeared.

            “Master Invi.” Marluxia smiled. “So good of you to join us.”

            Everyone’s eyes turned.

            Master Invi was a tall woman. Underneath her steel blue cloak was a strength untapped. If Kairi hadn’t known better, she would have mistaken the foreteller for Aqua. Her eyes were covered by a curved mask, one that called up the image of a blue snake. Her mouth hidden behind a muffler. Yet despite the coverings, she left behind a grand presence.

            “Marluxia was it?” She looked between him and Riku. And beyond Riku, she recognized the faces of the people he was so busy protecting. She clicked her tongue. “This is far from the most ideal of circumstances.”

            “Huh?” Marluxia recoiled. Riku kept up his battle stance.

            There was a flash of light, and Master Invi summoned her keyblade. Like her cloaks, the blade was a metallic blue, decorated with silver leaves. It held an alluring charm to it, like Riku couldn’t quite take his eyes off the shine. And like Ava’s keyblade, the keychain was finished off with the blue gazing eye.

            Invi raised the blade high and then slashed through empty air, ripping a tear in space-time. Riku immediately recognized the outflow of darkness. While corridors of darkness were usually opened, Riku had never seen one forcefully _torn_ into. The amount of strength and skill required to pull off such a feat was unheard of.

            Invi turned back towards the crowd.

            “One keyblade wielder is at a disadvantage.” She waved her hand towards Riku. “It would seem this one is a guardian of his realm before he is a challenger. Honorable . . . but distracting. Therefore, I welcome you to a more acceptable environment. One without distractions.”

            Master Invi waved to the corridor.

            “Come.” She said, walking into the hole. “That is, if you can prove your inheritance to me.” And with that, the foreteller disappeared into the dark.

            There was a moment of silence.

            And then Marluxia broke it with his laughter.

            “Honor?” He spurted. out “I’ve lost that years ago.” He gallantly walked towards the corridor. “So which of you will face me for the _inheritance_?”

            Marluxia’s smile ticked everyone off, but Roxas especially.

            “I’ll take you on any day!” He shouted back, but Riku suddenly stopped him from doing anything rash. The keyblade master shook his head.

            “No.” He ordered. “You need to leave for Twilight Town right away. You have a different mission.” _One with another foreteller_.

            “What?” Of course, Roxas wouldn’t just leave, so Riku made eye contact with Axel.

            “What an icky job.” Axel sighed before abruptly grabbing Roxas by the neck, knowing full well what he had to do. “Come on, hot head. We got more important things to do.”

            “Hey, wait!” But Axel was already dragging Roxas away in the opposite direction.

            “The rest of you.” Riku continued. “Make sure nothing happens while I’m gone.”

            Riku turned to walk towards the corridor. Of course, it would be Riku. Marluxia smirked.

            “After you.” He bowed sarcastically, which awarded him with another glower from both Riku and Roxas. The two stepped through the corridor, disappearing into the dark.

            “You too, princess.” Larxene suddenly snapped, catching back Kairi’s attention. She was still a bit shaken. Too many events in too short of a moment.

            “What?”

            Larxene rolled her eyes.

            “You’re a keyblade wielder, aren’t you?” She held up her blade. “Well so am I!”

            Kairi got the message. She wanted a fight. The princess stood up, dust falling off her skirt. Her blues eye cast forward. Larxene smiled.

            “There’s an inheritance to be won.” Larxene laughed as she walked backwards into the blackness, hands held wide open in invitation. Kairi stepped forward after her.

            “Kairi, wait!” Roxas called, but the princess of light just shook her head.

            “I’ll be fine.” She answered. “Don’t worry about me. Just find the other foreteller. Besides,” She smirked. “Someone’s got to keep an eye on Riku.”

            Roxas, straightforward and scared, turned his frown into a grin.

            “Right.” He said. “Come back soon.”

            Kairi nodded and then stepped into the darkness.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larxene doesn’t actually have four keyblades. It’s more like a single keyblade broken into four parts, kind of like Ventus’ Wingblade command style (which is the coolest thing Kingdom Hearts has ever delivered in my opinion and it’s a shame nothing like it has come up in the series since). So hopefully, I’m not breaking too many rules here.


	10. Chapter 10

            “Aqua!”

            But Ven’s shouting was no use. Aqua just wasn’t listening. Terra banged his fists against the barrier, but the magic was strong. He wouldn’t be getting in any time soon.

            Meanwhile, Aqua was barely hanging on.

            “Wind!” She shouted as she lobbed another aero spell at the foreteller. But the foreteller was a master at magic as well. Using his keyblade, he redirected the tornado, spinning it around and forcing it back to Aqua. Aqua blocked with a well-timed barrier.

            “Impressive.” Ira said. “But not enough.”

            Aqua aimed her keyblade straight, locked on, and summoned up a barrage of prism-colored blasts. They aimed true, but Master Ira either deflected them with his own barrier spell or blocked them with the wide of his keyblade. Aqua, expecting such a miss, hoped the shotlock would at least be enough to cut an opening. She charged in.

            “Take this!” Aqua yelled as she spun her keyblade towards the foreteller, the metal coated in ice. Aqua lunged and swiped and struck, but Ira dodged every one of her moves with simple steps. Aqua was always one to dance in fights, but Ira seemed to steal the rhythm.

            And all Terra and Ventus could do was watch.

            “He’s toying with her.” Ven muttered. Terra grinded his teeth together.

            “Aqua!” Terra cried, even more desperate.

            Aqua pulled out everything. She executed a triple firaga spell. All of them deflected. She summoned up a giant ice sphere. Crushed before it could do anything. She followed through with a flurry of fast magnet spells, which exploded in big fiery balls of green and blue on contact. But Ira walked through the smoke like nothing had happened. Her final move, a forceful barrier surge, was stopped short when her keyblade met Ira’s.

            “This has gone on long enough.” He announced.

            Ira flicked his wrist, sending up a gust of wind that knocked Aqua back. She landed on her feet, thankfully. But her breathing was coming in short. She was doing everything, but nothing was working.

            Ira raised his keyblade high. Sparks of light erupted from the tip as Ira cast a set of magical enhancements. Aqua recognized each one: a cure spell, a defensive boost, a speed charm, and a strength enhancer. She could’ve done them all too . . . just not at once. And not at the speed which Master Ira cast them. If she wasn’t in the fight, Aqua would have gawked at such proficiency over magic. But being in the fight, she twisted her lips together.

            Aqua braced herself, expecting the worse.

            Except the worse was a lot _worse_ than she expected.

            “AQUA!”

            In a flash, Aqua’s body met with the sharp end of Master Ira’s keyblade. The hit was bad, and Aqua’s blue clothing now seeped red with blood. Master Ira didn’t give her a chance to recover. He warped back in front of her. Instinctively, Aqua raised her keyblade in time to block, only to be on the receiving end of a blast of fire and lightning. The keyblade master skidded across the ground, close to the edge of her barrier.

            “Aqua, we can fight, too!” Ven yelled.

            “Just let us in!” Terra added.

            But Aqua shook her head.

            “I can’t–” She picked herself up onto shaky feet. “I can’t let you get hurt again.”

            Master Ira summoned another wave of fire and lightning. Aqua raised a hand to lift up a barrier, but the barrier was terribly weak. The spells broke through, sending Aqua flying again. Her back collided badly into the barrier. From behind, Terra and Ven shouted.

            “What are you talking about?” Terra yelled.

            “Let us help you!” Ven added.

            Aqua leaned into her keyblade in an attempt to push herself up, but Master Ira teleported in front of her. He kicked the blade out from under, and Aqua stumbled back to the ground.

            “And here I thought this world would be different.” He mumbled, raising his keyblade up high. “But the wielders of today are no different from those of yesterday’s.”

            Aqua closed her eyes. Besides the pain, guilt washed over her heart.

            “ _I’m sorry_.” She whispered.

            “NO!”

            There was the sudden sound of shattering glass. Through her hazy sight, Aqua saw Terra leap out, Earthshaker swinging out violently. Master Ira leaped back. She saw another pair of shoes stop in front of her. _Ventus_.

            “Are you okay?” He asked.

            Ven cast a cure spell. The green magic did the trick, reviving Aqua’s body and stopping most of the major bleeding. She felt Ven help her up to her feet.

            “To see me like this.” Aqua mumbled. “I’m a sham.”

            But Ven shook his head.

            “You don’t have to do it alone.” He said. “We’re a team, aren’t we?”

            Master Ira was momentarily thrown off guard, not of much because of the intervention, but because of the shift in style. Whereas Aqua had preferred magic and attacking from a distance, Terra made sure the fight was up close and personal. He swung his keyblade wide, each stroke bearing more power than the one before. Just one hit would be fatal.

            “Take this!”

            Terra’s keyblade morphed into its blaster shape, sending a giant bomb hurling into the foreteller. Master Ira cast a barrier, but the blast was enough to carry both the barrier and him over the edge and to the opposite end of the arena. Terra landed back besides’ Ven and Aqua.

            “Is she okay?” He asked, keeping his eyes forward.

            “Of course, I’m okay.” Aqua answered by putting a hand on his shoulder.

            Terra’s face softened. “You don’t have to do this alone.” He reminded her.

            Aqua shook her head.

            “That’s right.” She smiled. “You’ll always be there to catch me when I fall, right?”

            Terra nodded, a big grin painted across his face. To Aqua’s left, Ven stepped up, Wayward Wind spinning in his hand.

            “Together?” He asked.

            Aqua nodded.

            “Together.”

            Master Ira brushed the dust off from his cloak. He grinned.

            “ _May your heart be your guiding key_.”

            Terra and Ven dashed to the right and left, while Aqua pointed her keyblade straight. She took aim and fired another round of prism blasts, all honing in on Master Ira. The Foreteller raised one palm and blocked the shotlock with a barrier, sending up trails of smoke.

            And out of that smoke came Ventus. He moved fast, cutting in before Master Ira could set up a second barrier. Ira was forced to take physical steps back to dodge Ven’s fast strikes. None of the blows hit, but that wasn’t the intention.

            “Terra!” He yelled.

            Ira only got a glance from behind as Terra’s keyblade swung down heavy. Ira teleported out of the way. Had he been standing there for just a second longer, he would have been crushed like the stone floor underneath.

            But Master Ira didn’t have a second to catch his breath, because then there was Aqua.

            “Try this!”

            She spun her keyblade twice over her head before sending a spear of ice straight into Ira. Ira again dodged, but not entirely. Aqua saw. Her icicle skimmed past his cheek, cutting into his person. She saw the light trail off his body at the hit. _Of course_. Aqua smiled. _He’s not real_.

            They were pulling all the stops.

            Ven would call the wind to Terra’s back, bolstering his speed to match the foreteller’s. Then Terra would force Ira back right into Aqua’s land mines, which would only send him teleporting out into Ven’s waiting swing.

            If Aqua missed a blizzard spell, then Terra would retaliate with a strong dash. If Terra’s slow steps didn’t allow him to catch Ira in time, then Ven would keep him busy in place. If Ven’s swings went in a little too deep, Aqua’s barrier would protect him from any harm.

            They worked perfectly together, never letting up the front.

            Ira twisted his lips together in frustration. With one wayfinder, he would win. Against three, well, it could be troublesome. Aqua, Terra, and Ven knew. He couldn’t possibly keep up on three fronts. He had to slip.

            And slip he did.

            Ven swung wide, wider than before. Ira teleported past, only to step right into Terra’s undercut swing. The hit was critical. Earthshaker crushed into Ira’s torso, sending him straight up into the air. But they weren’t done. A magic spell pierced through his body, freezing him in place. A perfect stop spell. Aqua’s perfect stop spell.

            “NOW!”

            Aqua put both hands on her keyblade and aimed high. Terra and Ven, without being told why or how, knew what they had to do. They held their stance wide and raised their keyblades up. Light burst forth from every tip. A beam aimed true. Their timing was perfect, too. After all, you don’t need to practice when your hearts are in synch.

            The lights pierced through Master Ira. No barrier would stop this one. There was a flash, a yell, and then the foreteller collapsed to the ground. Just tumbled. And then came silence.

            In that moment of calm, exhaustion finally hit. Aqua fell backwards, expecting the cold ground to meet her, but instead, she fell into Terra’s warm arms. A gentle smile on his face.

            _He really would catch her._ Aqua smiled back.

            “Did we do it?” Ventus whispered.

            Terra nodded.

            “We did.”

            Master Ira began to glow white. His keyblade remained material as his body started to fade away. The foreteller stumbled up to his knees, obviously in much pain and hurt. But he held himself up high in pride, his head raised and never bowed. He was defeated, but not lost.

            “Come.” Ira said, light trailing off his body. “Quickly!”

            Aqua stumbled forward, except she nearly collapsed. Terra was there though. He swooped to the rescue, offering his shoulder as a crutch. Ventus stepped in stride beside the pair, ready to lash out should he need to. Aqua wondered when he had gotten so tall. Together, the three approached Master Ira.

            The foreteller pushed forward his keyblade, hilt-first.

            “Take it.” He ordered. “It is yours.”

            Aqua glanced to Terra and Ven, expecting either of them reach out. But they were both looking instead intensely at Aqua. Terra nodded.

            “It’s yours.” He affirmed.

            Aqua’s hand wrapped around the metal, surprised to find it cool and light to the touch. It had the same feeling as the Master’s Defender. The keyblade was Aqua’s and it would respond to only Aqua, but at the same time, Aqua knew this was not her keyblade. It was a gift. No, a bestowing. In the sense, it held a promise. _An inheritance_.

            “A good master is one who is trusted by and trusts others.” Ira said. “It is good to see that the keyblade wielders of the future rely on one another for their strength.”

            Aqua nodded, glancing at Ven and Terra.

            “You’re right.” She said, a slight blush over her cheeks. “I was wrong to rely on myself. My friends are my real power.”

            Master Ira nodded.

            “Indeed.”

            The three of them watched as Master Ira’s body shined bright one last time before disappearing into a thousand sparks of light, just like Master Eraqus. And as the lights filtered away, Aqua’s eyes drew up to the stars. The same stars that the three of them had grown up under, together. It was these very stars that saw the beginning of their journeys. It was the same stars they had come back to.

            And it was the stars that would lead them forward.

            _May your heart be your guiding key._

            Aqua’s grip tightened around Ira’s keyblade.

            “Come on.” She said. “We’re not done yet.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I’ve been traveling home for spring break and figured I would have MORE time to write and stuff. Instead I contracted some kind of food poisoning and have been bed-ridden for the past few days. I’ll try to get a chapter out on Sunday as well, but no promises. Thanks for understanding.

           The realm of darkness. For Riku, this place was a home away from home. The darkness still clung to his skin and memorized his shadow. It was only a few years ago where he nearly choked on the blackness. That deep dark. It held an aching familiarity. Kind of like coming back to your hometown, but then quickly remembering why you left in the first place.

            Kairi didn’t have the same feeling. In fact, she probably never felt the darkness the way most people do. For her, it was like standing beside a cold window. She knew the coldness and could feel its deep power. But the darkness never came past her window. It stayed right outside, never trying to break in, just hanging on the sill.

            The waves lapped against the sand. Of course, they had been brought to the dark margin.

            “So now what?” Larxene asked, hands on her hip and a pout on her face. “We’re here, aren’t we?”

            “Indeed we are.” Marluxia looked back.

            Master Invi stood calmly with her keyblade positioned out front. The silver leaves shined bright in the darkness. Her face remained stiff and serious.

            “You’re a foreteller, right?” Riku asked, stepping forward. “Mind telling us what’s going on?”

            Invi shook her head.

            “There is a storm coming.” She said. “And I have been instructed to pass on my keyblade to a wielder of this generation.”

            Riku raised an eyebrow. “So we’re here for a keyblade?”

            Again, Invi shook her head.

            “No. You are here to prove your inheritance.” She explained. “There are five foretellers, five keyblades, and each is to pass on their blade to the one they see most fit. Of you three, I hope at least one possess the talent I require.”

            “Three?” Larxene glanced back at Kairi, but the princess didn’t make a move.

            “And so we have to fight each other.” Riku snarled. Invi nodded.

            “If that is how you will demonstrate your talent.” She stated. “Then so be.”

            The foreteller stepped back, making room for the four keyblade wielders.

            Riku looked left, and Marluxia was there, ready with keyblade in hand. The ex-organization member had a smile on his face. I mean, when does he not? The graceful assassin was surrounded in pink petals, a sign of his magic. Riku sighed. He cast a quick cure spell, healing himself of most of his previous injuries.

            “You know.” Riku said. “A friend of mine fought you once. Said you were a pain.”

            “Sora?” Marluxia guessed. Riku shook his head. He stepped into his fighting stance.

            “Myself.”

            Riku surged ahead, letting the darkness carry him forward. Marluxia smiled as he cut forward with giant energy blades. The two met in the middle on the ocean, sending up a torrent of water. Master Invi watched earnestly, while Larxene and Kairi watched from the shore.

            “So princess?” Larxene snapped Kairi’s attention to her. “Looks like you and I are out of the running, huh?”

            It was true. Kairi had already inherited a foreteller’s keyblade, and Master Invi most likely knew. Also, it was clear that Invi was only interested in the results of Marluxia and Riku, not so much Larxene. The foreteller didn’t even so much as glance in her direction.

            “I guess so.” Kairi truthfully answered.

            “It’s a shame, really.” Larxene slowly walked towards Kairi, hands out in defeat. “That they don’t consider us _worthy_ enough to bat an eye.”

            Kairi turned her head to follow Larxene. But in that split second, a keyblade rushed up to her face. Kairi just barely managed to block the strike, but it was dangerously close. The yellow metal leaned her face with Larxene giggling behind it.

            “So what do you say?” She asked, a crazed smile on her face. “Why don’t we get their attention back on us?”

            Kairi tightened her lips together. It was phrased as a question, but there was no answer. Larxene wanted to fight, and Kairi was the next best thing to a punching bag. The princess braced for the worse.

            Riku was on the defending end. He took short steps back as Marluxia lashed out, his keyblade growing in size with every strike. Flower petals filled the air around them, and while Riku had to physically fight off Marluxia, he had to focus on dispelling the magic around him as well. There was a strong sleep magic in the air.

            “What’s wrong?” Marluxia asked, knowing full well of his magic. “Feeling sluggish?”

            Riku’s foot hit a rock, the boundary of their fight arena. Marluxia took the chance to perform a heavy downward strike. Riku blocked with a combination of his keyblade and a barrier spell. He was too tired to do anything else. Sleep cut at his eyes.

            “Just drift off.” Marluxia murmured. “Dreams await.”

            _Dreams_. At the word, Riku suddenly flustered awake with a smirk on his face. Dreams? His memory of dreams was strong. They were, after all, where most of his strength came from.

            “You sure?” He asked. Marluxia frowned.

            With his opposite hand, Riku called upon the darkness. Black fire coated his fist and released all at once. Marluxia leaped back, spinning his keyblade to block the firaga spell. But that’s exactly what Riku wanted. The fire bounced off and latched onto the flower petals instead, burning the petals and taking the sleep spell with it.

            Riku broke through and attacked Marluxia head on. The front had shifted.

            “Why are you doing this?” He asked, cutting into Marluxia’s own barrier.

            The graceful assassin smiled. Even when being beaten down and forced back, a crooked smile still appeared on his face.

            “Because my heart told me to.” He answered. “After all, _may my heart be my guiding key_.”

            Meanwhile, Kairi danced around Larxene’s bolts of electricity.

            “Ha ha!”

            She laughed as she moved. And she moved far too fast for Kairi to follow. Kairi couldn’t do much but block and reflect and hope that it worked. Larxene was fast, but throw in four keybades to the mix? Impossible. She assaulted Kairi on all sides, each keyblade working chipping away at a different angle. If Kairi didn’t focus, it would seem like there were four Larxene’s at once.

            “I’m.” Slash. “Not.” Swipe. “A second.” Slash. “Choice!”

            Her hits may be weak, but they were hitting. Kairi couldn’t keep up. Scratches may just be scratches, but they were multiplying fast across her body. Don’t forget the electricity. Kairi’s arms and legs were going numb with it. Soon, she wouldn’t be able to stand.

            “I’m as good as any keyblade wielder!” Larxene laughed.

            Kairi needed to get out.

            Kairi focused in on the magic within her, just like Merlin had taught her. She had great potential; she just had to let it out. Kairi raised a hand high into the sky. That was what Queen Minnie had suggested. _Raise your hand high, dear, and focus on the what you cherish the most._

_Sora._

            “Light!”

            There was a bright flash as a pillar of white light erupted from the ground, catching Larxene full. It was a single beam, but it was more than enough. The blast was powerful and sent the savage nymph tumbling to the ground. Kairi stepped down gracefully like a descending angel. The magic seemed to possess a healing factor as well.

            Kairi exhaled. A small smile on her face. _It worked_. Practice had finally paid off.

            _Kairi?_

            “Damn keyblade wielders!” Larxene yelled, picking herself up. Blood trailed down the side of her face from where she collided hard with the ground. “You think you’re the best because of a keyblade? Well, I have one, too!”

            She held up her keyblade, but the energy was gone. It just looked like a plastic toy now. No cut or edge.

            “You think I’m a sham, don’t you?” Larxene continued to shout. But was she . . . crying? “That I’m not good enough for your special club. I’m not a _real_ keyblade wielder. That I don’t even have a heart?”

            Kairi didn’t know what she was talking about. Actually, she wasn’t listening.

            “Isn’t that what you think, princess?” Larxene asked. “Does the truth hurt?”

            But that wasn’t it. Kairi put a palm to her chest. . . This feeling. The princess of heart looked back to the water, the so-called abyss of darkness. Her heart beat true.

            _Sora?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and feedback. I really appreciate them even if I don’t say anything. I get excited whenever I get a message in my inbox; they really do make my day. In terms of the story, I know it’s a bit all over the place, and I definitely want to steamroll and polish it up, but this is a passion project for me. I currently can’t afford to give as much time and thought as I want to. My first goal is to finish. After that, maybe I can go back and make edits and reworks as needed. But until then, please enjoy!

            At the mere thought of the name, Kairi felt her heart race. There was a shift in the air. Suddenly, all the fighting and noises drowned out for Kairi as she focused on one particular spot in the water. It was where she had heard a voice. No, his _heart_.

            “Sora?”

            Larxene arched an eyebrow. “Sora? What does he have to do with all this – Hey!”

            Kairi flat-out ignored Larxene and rushed to the water’s edge. She didn’t care that Marluxia and Riku were in the middle of fighting. In fact, the princess ran right through the battlefield, giving Riku quite the shock.

            “Kairi! Watch out!”

            He deflected another energy blade from Marluxia, this one landing dangerously close to Kairi. But again, the girl didn’t stop. She kept running.

            “Kairi?” Riku stopped the fight, concern in his eyes. Even Marluxia paused, wondering what had made the princess suddenly run towards the darkness.

            Kairi came to a sudden stop at the very tip where the border of the dark margin met with the great ocean of darkness. A hand still over her chest. She could feel the light. It was dim and it was small, but it was there. All she had to do was reach out.

            “Sora?” She whispered.

            _Naminé, what’s happening to me?_

            “Who are you?” Kairi asked. “And that’s not my name. I’m Kairi.”

            _Kairi? I know you._

            “And your name is  . . ?”

            _You don’t remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi._

Kairi smiled.

_Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an S._

            A bubble of light grew brighter underneath the water. Kairi reached out with her hand, her own light pulsing radiantly in the dark. It was two lights meeting together. Coming home.

            “ _Sora_!”

            The water burst forth in a fountain of light. The power that cut through the abyss of darkness shook the ground at their feet. In the center, undaunted by it all, was a boy. An ordinary boy. To think, though, that it was this dull ordinary boy who has touched so many hearts. A keyblade wielder so unlike any ever before seen.

            Sora had his arms around Kairi, and Kairi had her arms around him. As the mist faded away, Riku saw them. He blinked twice.

            “Sora.” He murmured in disbelief. But when it became obvious that this wasn’t another mirage or illusion, Riku burst into a smile and rushed towards his friends. “Sora!”

            Sora looked up.

            “Riku!”

            But as if on cue, Marluxia leaped in between the two, violently cutting off the joyful reunion. He roared as he summoned up a maelstrom of flower petals and wind that circled the entire area. Black thorns burst forth from the ground and lashed out in all directions.

            Riku called up a proper barrier to block. As for Sora? Well, Sora wasn’t battle-ready at all. He closed his eyes and braced for the worse.

            Except, nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes to see the thorns slip right past him. A barrier of light in front.

            “This time.” Kairi said, holding out her hand. “I’ll protect you.”

            Riku rushed ahead, swinging out his keyblade to interrupt Marluxia’s spell. It worked, and the battle resumed between the two. Kairi glanced back at Sora. Sora was smiling. A big, I-always-knew-you-could-do-this smile. Kairi felt her heart flutter.

            “Not on my watch!”

            Larxene came out of nowhere, flashing into reality right over Kairi. She was charging in, all four keyblades arched out and poised for the kill.

            But Kairi didn’t even so much as flinch this time.

            Using some advanced magic, Kairi dispersed her barrier of light and let it stream out as a shockwave instead. The magic was extremely powerful. So strong that the blast caught Larxene straight on and tossed her all the way back to the shore’s edge like a plastic doll caught in stormy waves. For all intents and purposes, that’s exactly what it was. A storm of light.

            Larxene looked back towards Kairi, but she didn’t dare get back up. Standing on the horizon of the water was a full princess of light. Larxene quickly recognized that she didn’t stand a chance. In fact, she never stood a chance. Kairi had just been out of practice.

            “Wow.” Sora whispered from behind, stunned by her ability. “That was amazing.” Kairi simply smiled.

            “Thanks!” She said. “I’ve been practicing!”

            Meanwhile, Riku was pulling all the stops.

            “Out of my way!” Riku cried as he blasted off his third thundaga spell, crashing lightning down on Marluxia. The assassin kept up the ploy, fighting back just as hard with spinning scythe tackles and thorny under traps.

            Riku cut and lunged and stabbed, but Marluxia was a sly fighter. His keyblade was longer, too, and he used that to keep Riku back on his toes. Riku’s teeth grinded together in frustration. He was getting tired. His energy was fading.

            Just then, Riku spotted Sora on the edge of the water. His hands were cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice in that cartoony fashion that was so typical of him. Riku couldn’t hear him through all the battle noises, but he knew. Sora always believed in Riku. Always.

            _Riku!_

            At the very sight of his best friend, new strength bloomed in Riku. That was what made Sora so special. He had that special ability to make anyone believe.

            _Even me._

            Riku roared and put all his back into a wide downward swing. Marluxia staggered, and Riku turned his heel for the final attack.

            Focusing the energy inside, Riku split Dawn Breaker into thirteen separate blades of gold and white. Riku himself was surrounded by a purple haze: the power of darkness. He waved his hand and the blades spiraled around him before charging into Marluxia.

            “You’re gonna lose it all!”

            Marluxia tried to block. He managed to block the first two, but you can’t exactly block thirteen blades plunging into you from every direction. Each one of the swords was coated in radiant light magic. And each one of them exploded back with powerful dark magic. Until eventually, there was nothing left but tendrils of smoke.

            Marluxia was down. He tried to pick himself up, but by the time he recovered, there was a keyblade aimed down at his throat.

            “You lose.” Riku said, cool as ever.

            Marluxia stared up the silver edge of the blade in stun. There was a pause. Riku’s bright green-blue eyes looking down on Marluxia. That’s right. He was a keyblade master. It didn’t matter how ancient of a keyblade wielder Marluxia thought he was. He had lost to a boy. The graceful assassin smirked, shook his head, and dropped his keyblade.

            “You win.” He admitted.

            “Riku!” It was Kairi. He spotted Larxene downed behind her.

            “Cure!” Green magic wrapped around his body, healing Riku of most immediate cuts and sores. He recognized the magic, of course. The boy looked back. “Sora.”

            Sora was the same as the day he had disappeared. His spiked up brown hair was the same level of spikiness as before. His bright blue eyes the same blue as the sky. He posed with his hands resting behind his eyes. Cheerfulness just radiated off of him.

            “I can’t believe it.” Riku said. “You’re really back.”

            “Thanks to Kairi.” Sora excitedly pointed to the princess. “It’s all thanks to Kairi.”

            Kairi blushed. She twirled a finger through her hair.

            “It was nothing.” She murmured, but Sora smiled proudly.

            “That was pretty cool, Kairi!” He flattered. “Don’t you think so, Riku?”

            Riku smiled and nodded.

            “Definitely.” He answered. “I guess all that practice was _actually_ good for something.”

            “Hey!” Kairi pouted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            The three islanders broke into joyful laughter. Just being back together again filled their hearts full. That was all they ever wanted. It was all they needed. To be together again. Even in the darkest of places and the worst of situations, their collective light would still shine bright.

            “ _Eh-hem_.”

            They looked back. It was Marluxia with his arms crossed across his chest. He glanced back at the foreteller who was still standing at the edge of the shore. Invi hadn’t budged an inch since the whole fight started and even during Sora’s return. Riku frowned. He had forgotten about the whole Inheritance ordeal that brought them here in the first place. Sora hadn’t even noticed the foreteller.

            But he noticed Marluxia.

            “Oh, right!” Sora suddenly rushed up to the ex-organization member. “I have something for you!” He announced.

            Sora reached into his pocket, but there was nothing there to grab . . . or so it seemed. Kairi and Riku watched as he opened up his hands. Inside was a glimmer of light. There wasn’t anything feasible or physically there. Just a sparkle. But everyone knew exactly what it was.

            _A heart_.

            “As promised.” Sora smiled.

            Marluxia huffed and then laughed.

            “What is this?” He asked. “You come back from the abyss of darkness with a heart?”

            Sora frowned.

            “It’s for you.” He insisted, pushing the heart forward. It had taken the shape of a glittering star.

            “Me?” Marluxia shook his head. “I have a heart, Sora. I have no need for–”

            _Lauriam._

            The voice came from the heart. It was the voice of a girl. Marluxia froze.

            “How–”

              _To think that we finally meet. I was afraid this day would never come._

            “Who are you–”

            _They took away my name – everything about me. I don’t expect you to remember who I am. Your heart’s been changed as well. Gone through so much._

Marluxia snarled.

            “Pity me?” He shook his head. “No. I have lost and failed my purpose.”

            _And what is that purpose?_

            Marluxia frowned.

            “I . . . I’m not sure.” He answered truthfully. “I think I’m looking for someone.”

            The heart did not respond right away, as if thinking. Marluxia’s eyes wondered around the ground in thought. It wasn’t a lie. He truly couldn’t remember, despite desperately wanting to. The memory was just there. Who was it? Who was he searching for?

            The heart spoke again.

            _I never gave up on you_. _I always believed you would come back for me . . . brother._

Marluxia gasped. The memories flooded back.

            “ _Strelitzia_.”

            That was the straw. Marluxia suddenly collapsed onto his knees. His hands gingerly reached for the heart, but didn’t dare come close in fear that the moment would shatter. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

            “I–” He fumbled with his words. “I forgot you.”

            _No_. _You never forgot me. Memories may fade, but the heart will always remember._

            “How can you say that?” He asked. “After all this time.”

            _I had hope_. _I wanted to see you one last time._

            The star flashed. The light of the heart started to fade.

            “Wait! Don’t go!” Marluxia begged.

            _I can’t stay. My time is already up. But don’t be sad! To see you once more was more than enough for me_.

            “And what am I supposed to do now?”

            _That is for you to decide._

            The star-shaped heart dissolved into nothingness. The last few fragments of its light filtering between the keyblade wielders there. Sora thought he heard a mutter of thanks. Marluxia thought he heard her whisper his name once more. But the heart’s real last words echoed for all.

            _May your heart be your guiding key_

            There was a pause of silence as the heart disappeared. And then Marluxia just crumbled. All the tears burst out, pouring down. He had a hand curled up into his chest. How heavy was his heart? Larxene quietly came over, a comforting hand on his shoulder. She was crying too, though she didn’t know why. That person was so familiar. But from where?

            Marluxia could have curled into a ball and faded away into the darkness then and there. There was no point to continue.

            But of course, there was still a meaning to his life.

            He heard the sound of a keychain. Marluxia looked up, surprised to see the hilt of a keyblade presented before him.

            “Here.” Invi said. “Take it.”

            Marluxia wiped away his tears on his sleeve. “Me?” He asked. The tears kept falling down his eyes. “Why?”

            Invi glanced back up at Riku, expecting the keyblade master to rebel against her decision. But instead, Riku nodded in silent agreement. He understood. After all, his role was different.

            “Because.” She began to explain, light now enveloping her body. “You have chosen to forgive and reconcile, something that I myself failed to do in my time. My inheritor is one who is willing to trust their hearts, even if goes against what they believe. It is the act of doing that conceives a wielder, not what they say.”

            Marluxia carefully took the keyblade into his hand. In that moment, everyone thought they could see the mirage of a girl beside him. Her auburn hair flowed long and she had a peaceful smile on her face. She glanced up at Master Invi and gave a curt nod before suddenly disappearing.

            Master Invi smiled.

            “To think.” She murmured. “Even in this generation, the light burns strong.”

            Invi began to disappear.

            “Wait!” Riku suddenly rushed forward. “What’s happening? What storm is coming? What do we do with the foreteller’s keyblades?”

            But it was too late. Invi was already disappearing.

            “The Master awaits.” She answered. “It’s almost time to open–”

            Invi was cut off as she faded into a million lights. Her voice carried along up into the abyss. In the darkness of the realm, they seemed to shimmer even brighter than Ava’s had.

            The keyblade wielders looked up as the lights faded. Kairi looked back down first to see Sora still there. Her eyes started to glimmer with tears. He was really back. This wasn’t a dream. In the palm of her hand was the charm of Thalassa shells, the _Wayfinder_ , and this she offered forward.

            “You’re back.” She said with a smile.

            Sora, glancing down and recognizing that special charm, smiled. He clasped his hand back over the charm, feeling the beat of her heart. It was real. All of this wasn’t a dream.

            “I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I really wanted to do was have Kairi and Riku explore Disney worlds where Sora had been (and maybe some new ones for summons). Anyplace that Sora has a connection with. Kairi would then go about collecting heart/memory fragments of Sora’s bonds with others. And with her powers as a Princess of Light, use these fragments to zone in on Sora’s actual location in the abyss of darkness. It would have made for great world exploration and Disney integration, but alas. I don’t have time to write out a bunch of Disney worlds. As mentioned above, once this is finished, maybe I can come back and add them in. Like a Final Mix version of The Inheritance, in true Nomura fashion.


	13. Chapter 13

 

            “SORA!”

            Sora heard the familiar cry. His face lit up at the sound.

            “Donald! Goofy!”

            The three half-pints met in the middle of Yen’s Sid room, wrapping each other in their arms. Sora couldn’t take the combined weight of the two and they all fell to the ground in a pile of laughs and smiles. Talk about déjà vu. And was Donald crying? It wouldn’t exactly be beyond him to start tearing up. He’s done it before.

            “Where did you go?” Donald asked. “You had us so worried!” Sora shook his head.

            “Sorry.” He answered. “But I’m back now!”

            Goofy laughed.

            “A-hyuck. That’s right!”

            A hand floated down in front of Sora.

            “It’s good to see you back.” Aqua said, helping Sora up on his feet with a full smile.

            “It’s good to be back!” Sora exclaimed. Behind Aqua was Terra and Ven.

            “And so the hero of light returns!” Ven announced with a jump and cheer. Terra clapped Sora on the back. His presence filled up the room.

            “Feeling alright?” He asked. Sora nodded.

            “Never feeling better.” Terra nodded.

            “Be careful.” He said in a more serious tone. “Of the darkness, I mean.”

            Sora grimaced. He shook his head.

            “I don’t think it was the darkness.” He answered truthfully. “I think . . . I think it was me. I think my heart went too deep and forgot how to breathe.”

            Sora recalled the feeling. It was _like_ darkness. But it wasn’t. If Sora had to describe the feeling, it was like the dreams he used to have. The ones where he sunk deep underwater and heard strange voices and had to make even stranger decisions. Only this time, he never had the chance of waking up.

            That is, until Kairi was there.

            “You’re back.” She answered, putting a hand to his shoulder. Her warm light reminding him of just where he was. “And that’s all that matters.”

            On his other shoulder, Riku placed his hand, anchoring him back to their realm.

            “She’s right.” He affirmed.

            Sora grinned. A hand went to the back of his head in that signature clumsy way of his. It was as if he was saying _alright_ without actually saying the words.

            “Thanks, guys.”

            The door behind them creaked open, allowing for Marluxia and Larxene to step in. Aqua, Terra, and Ven immediately recognized their faces. And in response, Ven summoned Wayward Wind, ready to engage in combat. Terra and Aqua were only a step away from doing the same, hands outstretched and ready. Marluxia’s eyebrows creased together in distrust, and Larxene swung up her fingers with lightning crackling at the tips.

            It was only a few breaths away from a fight before Riku cut in.

            “Woah! Calm down!” He cried, waving his hand. Sora also joined in, stepping between the two parties. “They’re okay! They’re on _our_ side now!”

            “Really!” Sora added. “They’re good guys!”

            Ven slowly undid himself from his battle stance.

            “You sure?” He asked.

            “For sure!”

            Terra was about to ask another question, but then there was a second knock on the door.

            “Excuse us.” The door again swung open, this time letting in Xion and Naminé, followed by King Mickey.

            “Hey, guys!” Sora waved.

            “Sora!”

            Xion’s eyes went wide with disbelief. Sora? Was that really Sora? She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a proper hug, affirming that Sora really was here. It was a little strange, hugging the person she was born from. Kind of like hugging yourself? Whatever it was, it felt great. Naminé slowly filed in behind, as was her nature to blend into the background.

            “It’s good to see you again!” Sora said, bubbly smile and all. “Hey, Naminé!”

            Naminé turned to look up at Sora, a little surprised to be called out like this. She wasn’t very used to crowds. Besides her white hair, she looked exactly the same as Kairi.

            “Yes, Sora?”

            “Well, I wanted to finally say thank you.” He flustered, pushing towards the girl. He blushed a little. “I mean, now that we’re back in the realm of light and all. I wanted to give you the official thank you, you know?”

            Naminé smiled, her heart feeling so full. “Thank you, Sora.” She said, closing her hands together as she always did. “For remembering me.”

            “No, thank you, Naminé.” Sora smiled. “For everything.”

            Sora could have continued, laughing and smiling with the others. God, it felt so long since he’s seen everyone! The room was so full of light. So full of joy and happiness.

            But there were more important matters to attend to.

            “It would seem we have all been gathered.” Yen Sid’s old gravelly voice cut through the room. He probably used magic to amplify it. “It is high time we discuss the circumstances of our meeting.”

            Everyone turned their attention. Goofy, Donald, and the King snapped their feet together and straightened their backs like the knights they were. Sora, Riku, and Kairi attempted the same manner, but they didn’t have the years of training behind them and their form was sloppy at best. Aqua, Terra, and Ven stood somewhere in between. Xion and Naminé weren’t aware of any superficial habits and remained attentive at best, whereas Marluxia and Larxene made it clear they weren’t taking part in any of it.

            Yen Sid continued.

            “It would seem like a great calamity is upon us.” He waved his hand. “Aqua, Xion, Marluxia, and Kairi. It would appear you four have gained something of great importance.”

            The four keyblade wielders glanced at one another, feeling a combination of surprise and uncertainty. There was a pause as if to see who would make the first move. Of course, it was Aqua, the master of the group. Slowly, she lifted up her hand and summoned her Inheritance. Ira’s keyblade flashed into the existence. Xion went next; brandishing Aced’s keyblade. Then Marluxia. And finally Kairi.

            Master Yen Sid nodded.

            “As I though, the foretellers have returned.”

            Riku explained his side of the story first with Roxas and Kairi adding in their own snippets. Aqua shared next, followed by Xion and Naminé. Marluxia and Larxene’s stories were more or less the same. They had been approached by a foreteller asking to show their worth. They sought the keyblade wielders to do battle with. They did battle. And everyone knew the rest.

            “What does this mean?” Naminé muttered.

            “It means the prophecies are coming true.” Aqua answered, suddenly stepping up. In her hand was a heavy book, one that was covered in a seemingly permanent thick layer of dust. “If I may. I found this in Master Eraqus’ library. I think it shines some light on our current situation.”

            Master Yen Sid nodded. Aqua opened the book, cleared her throat, and began to read.        

            “ _Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. But people began to fight over the light. They wanted it for themselves. And so darkness was born in their hearts._

            “ _The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people’s hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. With these fragments, children rebuilt the lost world. It’s the world we live in now._

 _“But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That’s why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other_. _But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return_.”

            Aqua finished the tale. Another moment of silence passed as the words sunk in.

            “I know that story.” Kairi spoke up first. Aqua nodded.

            “That story,” She explained. “Is a story told in many worlds, but it never mentions _why_ the darkness came.”

            And so Aqua continued.

            “ _In that time of fairytales, the great light was protected by the X-Blade. In order to better protect their world, men crafted blades in the likeness of the X-Blade and christened them keyblades. Of them all, five foretellers stood above as their leaders: Master Ira of the Unicornis Union, Master Aced of the Ursas Union, Master Invi of the Anguis Union, Master Gula of the Leopardus Union, and Master Ava of the Vulpes Union. Together, they protected the light._

_“But in time, men grew jealous and began to fight over the precious light. They raised their keyblades against one another. Brother striking down brother, friend betraying friend. This calamity was forever immortalized as the Keyblade War. In its wake, the world was left fractured and the true light retreated into the depths of the darkness. But legend claims that the true light sleeps in the innermost darkness. And only when the worlds have been steeped into darkness will the foretellers return.”_

            “But the worlds aren’t in darkness right now.” Xion pointed out.

            “But they were once.” Riku thought aloud. “Didn’t say they still had to be.”

            “Let her finish!” Kairi hissed.

_“Only with the power of the foretellers can the door be opened. When all six are gathered, the Master will appear alongside the true door. And in that place where time does not tick, where only darkness and light are eternal, will Kingdom Hearts be saved.”_

            Aqua finished, closing the book.

“But the foretellers faded away.” Xion said and held up her keyblade. “This is all that’s left.”

            Aqua nodded. “And it might be all we need.”

            “So we should be out looking for the remaining foretellers.” Terra insisted, but Master Yen Sid shook his head.

            “There is no need to search for the things that will come to you. The remaining foretellers will likely appear before each of you and test you for their Inheritance. You must remain patient yet vigilant.”

            Terra frowned.

            “Then what are we supposed to do?” He asked. “Wait for them to come?”

            Again, Master Yen Sid shook his head.

            “Master Invi mentioned opening something before she disappeared.” Riku pointed out. “Maybe that’s what the keyblades are for?”

            “A black box.” Marluxia suddenly spoke up. “She said we had to find a black box.”

            “A black box?” Kairi piped in. “Master Ava asked us to find a black box as well.”

            “Indeed.” Master Yen Sid suddenly waved his hand and an illusion appeared on his desk. One of a black box. “If the stories and prophecies are true, then we must find this box.”

            “A box?” Sora turned his head. “We’re opening a box?”

            “No.” Yen Sid’s tone suddenly took a sharp turn. “We are not _unlocking_ the box; we will be _locking_ it.”

            Everyone paused and exchanged awkward glances. They’ve never seen Master Yen Sid so worked up. And it was just a box, right? But Aqua look equally distraught, as if she finally made a terrible connection.

            “Master,” She asked slowly. “That box. Is that box perhaps the _door_?”

            Master Yen Sid nodded.

            “Yes, if the stories are true, then that box may be the door to the true light, but it is also a gate to darkness. Perhaps you understand how dangerous it is to open the box.”

            There was another pause. Everyone glanced at one another with heavy gloom. The last time a door to darkness had opened, heartless flooded over every world. Far too many of them had been lost to darkness. And it was only thanks to the efforts of Sora and others that they had managed to close the door.

            But if another door were to open, and one to the innermost darkness, well, that would be a risk far too great to take.

            Kairi thought otherwise.

            “Master Ava.” The princess quietly said. “She asked us to find the box _and_ her master. I think . . . I think there’s more to this than just a box and a door.”

            Master Yen Sid shook his head.

            “Perhaps you are correct, princess. But we cannot take that risk.”

            Kairi frowned. Master Yen Sid was right. Opening a door directly to darkness was far too dangerous, but then why did she have the feeling that it was the _right_ thing to do? She stayed quiet.

            “Alright. So let me get this straight.” Sora pushed up his fingers to indicate the jobs that had to be done. “We need to find and beat two more foretellers. Find this black box. Lock the black box. And then–?”

            “And then we get to go home.” Riku filled in. “Right, master?”

            Yen Sid slowly nodded.

            “That is correct, Riku. However, I fear your task will not be as easy as you set it out to be. For while our goal is to lock away the box, I fear there is another force looking to open it.”

            Riku grimaced.

            “Luxu.”

            Again, Yen Sid nodded. “Correct. Therefore, we must practice extreme caution on our quest. We cannot afford another heart to be lost to darkness.”

            Everyone looked to Sora in the same manner parents would look to their naïve children. After all, he _was_ the most likely to be lost again to darkness, intentionally or not. Sora, recognizing this trait of his, laughed it off. He pulled his hands behind his head.

            “Right!” He answered positively. “We can do that.”

            Riku smirked. There was a roll of his eyes. “There’s nothing you can’t do, is there?”

            Sora blushed. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

            Everyone burst out into laughter. Even Marluxia and Larxene smirked at the keyblade wielder. It felt good. To be surrounded by people who cared about you. To feel their hearts beat true. I mean, there literally was two people who had shared hearts with Sora. Xion and Ventus smiled. But speaking of hearts inside . . .

            “Oh, yeah.” Sora looked around, moving his head side to side. “Where’s Roxas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go on a break next week! See you in April!


End file.
